Everybody Wants Somebody
by Arabunny
Summary: Everybody wants somebody who doesn't want them. She left because her family made her. But now that she back, she realizes she made those friendships for a reason. The only problem? Stiles wants Lydia. And how much will he believe once she spills her secrets? A stiles/oc thing. STILES LOVE YA'LL! :D
1. Neighbors

*Hey guys, totally scrapped my other Stiles Fanfic. I noticed that it was pretty much going in the same direction of my Derek Hale Fanfic. I decided to go in a different direction and change the name. I hope you guys like this. Enjoy and please review. I think it's time Stiles got some love.

*Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf. If I did, I'm sure I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I do however, own my OC's.

Chapter 1:

Neighbors.

**=D POV**

Stiles crossed the yard in the early morning. The fog was slightly thick but the air was so fresh. Dew clung to the grass he walked on. He looked over to the house next door, puzzled. There sat a car in the yard. No one lived in that house for years. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing a "For Sale" sign in the yard.

On the drive to school, he thought about the family that used to live there. A girl, a mother and her father. They just packed up and left one afternoon. Stiles sighed and tried to remember the girl, but gave up when he came up with nothing.

Once he got to the school, he met up with Scott. "So how was training with Derek?" Scott sighed and rubbed a sore spot on his shoulder. "It went better than expected." Stiles nodded in agreement and they walked to his locker. "So the house next to me has new people living in it." Scott raised his brow and watched as Stiles opened his locker. "What? I didn't know it was for sale. Isn't there still furniture in it?" Stiles shrugged and grabbed his books. "I don't remember. I barely remember the people that lived there." Scott laughed because he knew it was true. Stiles did have the memory of a goldfish.

School seemed to have crawled by slowly. Stiles was in his third period class when the chatter in his class suddenly halted. "Ok class, looks like we have a new student." Stiles' head shot up and he found the biggest set of doe like black orbs looking at him and the rest of the class. "Actually, I was born here. I just moved back." She waved and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys! Adalee Mionette, back in the game." They laughed and she took the seat next to stiles after grabbing her books.

Stiles stared at her. He saw that her hair came to her lower back in long black tendrils. Her creamy coffee colored skin showed no imperfections. Adalee turned to get a pencil from her bag and his eyes trailed from her long lashes, her button nose and landed on her pouty lips. She let out a sigh and began to scribble down notes on her notebook when she found it.

When the class was over, he hung back. Adalee gathered her things and got to her feet. He mentally noted that she was shorter than he was. A LOT shorter. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Hi." She brought her books up to her chest and he smiled back, taking in her petite figure. She stared at him for a minute before narrowing her eyes. "Stilinski? Stiles?" Stiles nodded and gave her a confused look.

"That's me." They began walking out of class together and she nudged him. "Don't tell me you forgot all about me mister! I'm your neighbor for crying out loud!" Then it clicked. Everything came flooding back and Stiles watched as her face understood the recognition written on his face. "Lee! How have you been? Where the hell did you go?"

She giggled and pushed some hair behind her ear. "My family didn't want to stay in Beacon Hills, but didn't want to leave, so we took a long vacay. We moved back a few days ago. Well, my mother did. Father is still overseas. I came in last night after mom got all my school stuff settled."

*Stiles' POV*

Every memory I had of this girl came rushing back to me at once. She grew up. She wasn't that knobby kneed, frizzy haired klutz anymore. But she still looked innocent. "Wow, it's been so long." She nodded in agreement and turned to me. Lee grabbed some paper and scribbled some numbers on it before handing it to me. "I have to find my class, but, text me? And if it's not too much trouble, give me a lift home?" I adjusted the strap on my shoulder as I shoved the number in my pocket. "Yeah, no trouble, but I have lacrosse practice after school."

Lee scratched the back of her head and smiled at me. "I don't mind the wait. Unless you really don't want to. I'm sure I can call my mom at work and she can." I shook my head and gave her a lopsided grin. "We have 7 years to catch up on. I can give you the ride. Just meet me at the lacrosse field after school." She nodded and again, she smiled at me. Lee was still the happiest girl alive. That hadn't changed. "Thanks Stiles. I'll see you later. I have Chem with Mr. Harris." She waved and walked off in a different direction.

"Hey, what's with that look?" I shrugged as Scott hit my arm. "Nothing. Oh, and Adalee's back." Scott looked at me in disbelief, then spread out in a grin. "Adalee? Really? So she moved back into her house? Awesome. We can be the three trouble makers again." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. We used to get into trouble and she'd almost always get dragged into it. "Is she back to stay? I know you were pretty sad when she left. We all were."

"I don't really know." We split off and I sat in class for what seemed like forever. When the bell rang, I shot up and ran to the locker room. Lacrosse was probably the only thing school related that I enjoyed. We were all gathered in the bleacher while Coach went over some plays.

"Whoa, look at her." I tuned into the conversation behind me and raised a brow. "Hot girls never come out to watch practice. I wonder who convinced her to come out here and wait." I glanced over to the other bleachers and found Adalee sitting there. She had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she was reading a book she held in her hand. I watched as she glanced up and smiled at me, waving a little. I gave a small wave back and noticed that 4 other guys waved back too.

If they thought she was hot, then I didn't stand a chance. "Stilinski! Pay attention!" I turned back to the coach and sighed. Scott nudged me. "She got prettier." I nodded in agreement and before I could speak, we started practice.

When it was over, I was sore and dirty. I smelled of dirt, sweat, and grime. Adalee climbed over the seats as she held the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Scott McCall? You got even more adorable!" She threw her arms around him in a hug, not caring that he was dirty. "And you're still short as hell." Adalee laughed and punched him in the arm lightly. "Shut up." She smiled at us and I looked at her, taking in the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. "The terrible trio is back together." We all smiled widely and I looked down at my dirty clothes. "We'll be back. We have to get cleaned up. Just, wait here?" She nodded and Scott and I walked to the locker rooms.

Once in there, Isaac raised a brow. "How is it that you guys know the hot girls that come to this school?" I laughed and gave a proud smirk. "We just do. It's how we roll." He rolled his eyes and Jackson gave us all a sly smile. "She won't know them for long. If I remember correctly, she used to have a crush on me in Elementary." Scott scoffed and nudged me. "That was years ago. I'm sure Lee has crushed those feelings." I nodded in agreement and Jackson laughed. "Then I'll turn on the Jackson charm." There wasn't much to say after that, so I showered and got clean, spraying extra cologne just in case.

Walking back onto the field, I found Adalee staring off into the woods. "Hey, ready to go?" She looked at me and her blank face, spread out in a smile. "Yeah, totally ready." We walked to my jeep in silence and once on the road, she spoke softly. "Stiles?" I glanced at her and widened my eyes. "Yeah?" I felt as she took my free hand into her own and squeezed it a little. "I'm sorry, I couldn't come back when mom died. I wanted to. But my parents didn't think you'd remember me. We were so young.." She trailed off and I heard as her voice cracked near the end. "She really was like a second mother to me." I squeezed her hand in response and gave her a sad smile. "It's ok. We couldn't.. I mean.." I didn't say anything else, and she never let me go.

We started talking about where she's been and how she missed Scott and I. She still held my hand as we drove along. When I pulled into my driveway, she let me go and we both got out. "You think dad will remember me?" I shrugged and we walked up to my door. "I don't know, let's find out." She knocked on the door as I stood off to the side. She started banging a little as my dad's footsteps came closer. "Dad! Dad! Open the door! I totally forgot my key!" My dad opened the door and I could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Young lady, I think you have the wrong house." She looked up at him wide eyed. "I don't think so. How could you forget your little LeeBear?" There was pause and I saw as my dad's hands took Adalee by the shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. "YOU'VE GROWN! Where is that boy of mine when something like this happens."

I heard her giggle and I stepped into view. "I thought it would be funnier. That wasn't the reaction I wanted. Let's redo this people." I clapped my hands and my dad rolled my eyes. "Come in, come in. It's been years." She followed us in and sat her stuff at the door like she used to when we were younger. I stayed quiet as she conversed with my dad. Talking about the places she's been, and what she learned. There was a silent moment as she paid her respects and my dad cleared his throat. "That was some time ago. I have to get to work. Don't let Stiles starve you. It's good to have you back here." He got up and left, leaving Adalee and I in silence.

**Adalee's POV**

Stiles stared at me for what felt like ages. I could feel my heart pound harder in my chest as the silence grew. I took the time to take in his features. He wasn't baby faced anymore. He had grown. He grew in his front teeth, that formed an amazing smile. His eyes were still as kind as I remembered. Stiles' lanky body grew taller, leaner, and looked toned. He towered over me, but that was ok. I knew he'd still be the kid from my memories.

"When will your mom get back from work?" I sighed and leaned my head into my hand as I propped my elbow against the table. "I don't know." There was another silent moment. The air grew a little thicker as I glanced around. There was something in the air. Something familiar. Something that I didn't really want to talk about. And I knew that Stiles wouldn't either. "Come on, we can sit here like logs. Let's do something." He pulled me to my feet and grabbed his keys. "What about homework?"

Stiles scoffed and dragged me out the door. "It'll be there when we get back." I laughed and we ran to his jeep, jumping in. We drove around, singing songs that came on the radio, yelling at random people that walked down the sidewalks. We visited local shops that we used to terrorize as kids and grabbed some pretzels. "Getting back into the groove of things. This, I like." Stiles smiled at me with a mouth full of pretzel. "I knew you would." I laughed and almost choked on my food. "You have NOT changed." He gave me a quizzical look as I ate my food.

You know, you never know how much you miss your friends when you're only gone for days. But I was gone for years. I missed Scott and Stiles so much. I wanted to write, but my parents wouldn't allow it. I wanted to call, but they thought I was being silly. I ran away so many times, wanting to come back home. It wasn't until recently that they allowed it. They said it was time. I knew.

"Earth to Lee! Hello!" I snapped back to reality and smiled at Stiles. "Sorry, I just, realized I missed so much." He draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in. "Don't worry. I'll catch you up on everything." And he wasn't lying. Stiles managed to get me into trouble, causing us to run out of a store holding our sides in laughter.

Once back at his house, I grabbed my things and he walked me to my door. "If you want, you can hitch rides with me in the morning. I can easily walk over here and get you." I adjusted my strap and nodded. "I'd like that. My mom isn't the greatest driver." He laughed at a memory and nodded "Yeah, that's so true. She almost killed us when we were younger." I stood in silence as he smiled at me. Soon, I watched as he reached out and tucked some stray hairs behind my ear. "I'll see you in the morning Lee. Be ready." I nodded and walked into my house after waving at him.

I ran to my room and placed my things on my desk. Running back down, I found my mother in the kitchen, her face over a pot, stirring its contents. "How was your first day back?" She never looked up at me as I stood in the doorway. "It was fun. Stiles and Scott remembered me. Everyone else, not so much, but that's ok." She nodded and threw some shredded roots in the pot, causing the kitchen to smell like rosemary. Odd. "Did you do as you were told?" I nodded as she glanced at me. "Yes mother." She stopped stirring and looked straight at me. "Did you give him the warning?" I nodded once again and held my fingers together.

My mother's light brown eyes bore into me. Her straight shoulder length hair was pulled back and her usual smile was hidden behind a frown. "Adalee, don't argue." I hated the way she knew things. "I don't understand why I have to be in the middle mom. It isn't my battle." She sighed and put her hands to her temples. "It's everyone's battle." I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "We're supposed to be neutral. What happened to that?" My mother crossed the room in a matter of seconds. "The lines were crossed Adalee. It's our job to restore order." I pulled away from her as she tried to embrace me. "They were crossed a long time ago. But we left before we could interfere. How unfair is it that you tore me away from everything I knew and now you thrust everything back? I never asked for this. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to help."

I watched as she crossed her arms too, her face looked solemn. "We left because you wanted to help. It wasn't the right time Adalee. You know that. We've explained it to you." I stepped away from her and spoke softly. "We could've helped so many people mom. I saw a different outcome." She put her hands on my shoulders and began to rub my arms. "You would've died in the process. We couldn't have that." I looked up at her and let a tear that I had been holding back fall. "It would've been worth it." I walked away from her and walked back into my room. I sat at my desk and started doing my homework. My phone vibrated and I saw a new number.

"_Girl, the back of your head is ridic!" _

I turned to see Stiles sitting at his desk near the window, with a goofy grin on his face. I walked over and opened the window, leaning over to smile at him as he did the same. "You're going to be seeing the back of my head a lot Stiles. Better get used to it." His chocolate brown, hazel eyes stared at me. Images flashed in my head too quickly for me to decipher, but I didn't let that bother me. "I'm glad I have a nice view. It would suck if you were replaced with a hair 40 yr old guy that liked to be naked." I stifled a laugh and shook my head at him. "Good bye Stiles." I closed the window and shut my curtains. I leaned against the wall and slid down, unable to hold back the emotion any longer. I cried. For all the things I've missed. For the people I lost. For the ones that I could've saved.

All too soon, my mother came knocking on my door. I wiped my eyes and scrambled to get to my desk. She came in and I had just cracked open my book. "You can't speak a word Adalee. It's not time." I nodded and bit my lip. "I know mother. I have to wait. I always, have to wait." She left and I watched as the teardrops landed on the pages of my history book. I glanced at my window and wiped away any stray tears. The things I wanted to tell Stiles. They always had to wait…

**How was this chapter? Please review.. And I'll update soon!


	2. Get me out of my mind

*I don't own MTV'S Teen Wolf. But I do own my OC's. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 2:

Get Me Out Of My Mind.

*Adalee's POV*

The next morning, I got dressed in black skinny jeans, denim wedges and a white tank with a cute a black vest. I grabbed my bag and made my way down the stairs, finding my mother in the kitchen making breakfast. "Mother…" I held my bag to my body and watched as she glanced up at me. "Adalee?" I sat down in a chair and sighed. "Never mind. It's unimportant." She nodded in understanding and sighed. "Don't forget your assignment today. And after that's completed, you have lessons with me today." I silently agreed and ate the food she put in front of me. "And Stiles? What about Scott?" She sighed and sat across from me. "When your father says to go, you may go. But right now, you have to keep to yourself."

I stood up and left my uneaten food on the table. "Stiles is here. I'll do as you say. Bye mother." I kissed her cheek as there came a knock on the door. She smiled up at me and shook her head. "Just like your father." I didn't turn back as I opened the door. "Morning!" Smiling at him, I made my way out and took a deep breath of the morning air. "Morning Stiles. I have a few errands to run after school later. So, you can just drop me off in town. I can manage to get home myself."

Stiles gave me an unsure look as we walked to his jeep. "I can't leave a pretty girl like you in town by yourself. I'll tag along and help. I have nothing else to do." I didn't feel like arguing so I just smiled at him as we got in and drove to school.

Upon reaching the building, we got out and he met up with Scott as I made my way towards my locker. "Adalee, looking good. Nerd chic, I like." I turned to see Lydia Martin standing beside me with a girl I had seen before. "You know we were the only fashion forward kids in school Lydi." She hugged me, which surprised the other girl. I guess Lydia was still a little bitchy towards other people. That hadn't changed.

"7 years and you decided to come back. I'm not surprised. I'm too amazing to not have in your life." I laughed and grabbed my books, closing my locker. "Who's my replacement?" The other girl went wide eyed at me and I just smiled at her. "Allison Argent." I nodded in understanding and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Adalee Mionette. You'll get used to me if you're used to Lydi." Lydia laughed and took my arm. "She's not your replacement. Allison has style of her own." We began walking down the hallway and I stopped at the principal's office. "I have to talk to him for a sec. Talk to you later?" She nodded and they walked off as I walked in.

This lady looked up at me and smiled. "Yes?" I instantly changed my demeanor. "Victoria Argent. I need to speak to Gerard." She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "He's busy. I'll have him call you when he's free. What's your name young lady?" I straightened up and crossed my arms. "Adalee Mionette. He's not busy, I'll speak to him now." Without waiting for her to let me go, I walked into his office.

"Ah, how can I help you now?" I sighed and crossed my arms. "My mother sends another warning. Whatever you're planning has got to stop. It won't work, and it'll only end in death. When our elders get involved, those in the wrong won't survive." He looked at me and I saw that he wasn't a sweet old man. "Warnings left and right. You're a neutral party. You won't do anything." I leaned over the desk and glared at him. "Trust me, when _I_ get involved, there will be death. Seeing as I just made friends with that beautiful granddaughter of yours, you should be smart enough to heed our warnings. Either stop or watch them _all_ suffer." I turned and headed out without another word.

You know that feeling you get, where the world is moving too quickly around you, and you feel as if you're standing still? Well I was having one of those moments as I waited for lunch period. When it finally arrived, I sat with Stiles and Scott. "So later on today, I'm going to help Lee with whatever she has to do later. You should come along Scott." I watched as Stiles shoved food in his mouth and I nodded. "You should." He wanted to say something but we were caught off guard as the food in stiles' mouth fell out. "Hey Lydia.." I trailed my eyes to the area beside me and saw as Lydia stood there. "Adalee! Why are you sitting here? Come on, Allison and I saved you a seat." She tried to pull me up but I smiled. "I'm gonna sit here for today. Save me a seat tomorrow ok? I honestly, don't wanna move." She sighed and put a hand on her hip. I glanced over and saw that Stiles was practically drooling.

So I was too late. My heart dropped a little as I looked back up to Lydia. "Fine, but you owe me. I like things in pink." She smiled and walked off. I ate a bit of my food and sighed softly. "I think I saw a fly, fly into your mouth and back out Stiles. Close that trap of yours." He blushed and gave me a cheesy grin. "What? I appreciate beauty. I want her to appreciate me, every night.." He gave Scott a winky face and I rolled my eyes. "I've lost my appetite." I scooted my food over to him and looked at the both of them. "So what's the deal with you Scott? You're a cute as a button. Where's the girlfriend?" I raised a brow and he shook his head. "I don't have one." I pointed to Stiles and sighed. "Hanging out with Nerdzilla will do that to you. Especially if he makes his feelings for Lydi that obvious."

Scott laughed and Stiles ate my food as he rolled his eyes. "I could say the same about you Mionette." I looked up and saw as Jackson sat next to me. "Um, what?" He smiled at me and I raised a brow. "Did I miss something here? Back in elementary you put worms in my hair and called me mini medusa." They all laughed and I crossed my arms. "We were kids back then. I'll make it up to you by taking you to dinner. Tonight even." I laughed that time and gathered my things. "Sorry, I have better things to do. Like watch paint dry, or fight mythical creatures online. You know, nerdy things." I walked off and decided, I'd rather sit in class early than deal with this.

After school, Stiles drove me to the Vet's office. Stiles waited for me in the car as I walked in. "Adalee, I heard you were back in town." I smiled and placed my bag on the counter, pulling out a box. "Dr. Deaton. It's good to be back honestly." He looked at me and I relaxed. "What does your mother need now?" I laughed and looked down at the list. "Monkswood, mandrake root, mountain ash, and ugh, I hate her writing sometimes." I handed him the list and he laughed. "Aloe?" I blushed and nodded. "I thought that said 'alive.' Oh mother.." He took me to the back and I moved stray hairs from my face. "So what brings your family back?" I sighed and watched as he placed what my mother needed in the box. "The war." He looked at me and I looked away. "I thought you left because of it?" I nodded and placed the now full box in my bag. "They left because I wanted to be honest. We came back because Gerard crossed a line." His kind brown eyes bore into me. "The Elders?" I held my arms. "They'll clean up if he takes it too far."

I started to feel uncomfortable as he stared at me. "I should go, Stiles is waiting for me." He nodded and I walked out. Stiles greeted me with a smile as I jumped back in. "Now where to?" I smiled and sighed softly, leaning back into the seat. "Home."

Once I got home, mom was waiting for me outside. "Adalee Veana Mionette. I've been trying to call you." I blushed and Stiles snickered under his breath. "I forgot my phone on the table." She put her hands on her hips and looked at stiles. "You've gotten bigger. I might have to keep an eye on you around Adalee." I bit my lip as I stepped away from him and closer to her. "No worries there mom. He has a thing for Lydi." The look on my mother's face, said it all. She pitied me. "Come inside, you have chores to do. Stiles, she'll see you in the morning."

*Stiles' POV*

I sat at my desk, facing the window that looked straight into Adalee's room. I was having a hard time trying to do my homework. Scott was having some trouble with Allison and I honestly didn't want to hear about it. So I sat in the dark, playing online video games. When her light came on, it caught my attention. I slid lower in my seat when I noticed that she walked into her room in nothing but a towel. Her back faced me as her towel dropped, and I knew I had to look away, but I couldn't. She was already wearing underwear, but her bare back, I couldn't help but stare. She threw on a shirt and tied her wet hair back as she grabbed something from the floor. Soon, my phone vibrated.

"_Meet me in the window."_

I turned on my light and scrambled to my window, finding her seated there. I opened it and sat on the windowsill as she looked at me. "Remember, when we were little and tried to build a bridge between our windows?" I nodded with a smile and she reached out for me. "I wish it would've worked back then. I need to get out, but mom won't let me."

I looked at her and saw that she was sad in the available light. "What's wrong?" She looked at me and bit her lip. Her brows furred and she looked away. "What if, you had a secret that you couldn't tell? Because it wasn't yours to tell? What if it was bigger than yourself and you didn't know how to handle it?" She looked up at me and I was trapped. "What do you do Stiles?" I smiled to try to hide my nervousness. I knew that feeling all too well. "You find something else to focus on. Come on." I walked away from my window and grabbed my fire escape ladder I had ordered online. I threw it into her window and heard as it landed with a thud. "Adalee? What was that?" Adalee looked at me wide eyed and walked over to her door. "Nothing mom. I just dropped my book from the table. Sorry." She walked back over to her window and smiled at me. "Stiles? What are you doing?" Leaning back into my window I smiled. "No time to explain. Just climb down. No need for pants either. Meet me at my jeep."

I closed the window and grabbed my keys. My dad wasn't home, so sneaking out wouldn't be a problem with me. I was waiting for her as she came running up to me. She had thrown on sneakers and really wasn't wearing any pants. "Go go go." She was laughing as we drove off.

When her giggles had slowed down, I glanced at her to see her smiling. "My mother is going to kill me." She leaned back and stuck an arm out of the window. "What are we going to do?" I shook my head and pursed my lips together. "Not going to tell you. You'll see."

We drove to the Reserve and I took her hand, leading her out into the woods. "You looked like you needed fresh air." The moon was shining brightly above us, making it pretty easy to see. "Thanks Stiles. I needed to get out of my mind." We walked until we got to the cliff. I sat down and she just looked at me. "Come on, a little dirt won't kill you." Lee raised a brow at me and crossed her arms. "You said no pants. So I'm not wearing any." I rolled my eyes and took off my jacket, letting her sit on it.

"Why do you like Lydi? She obviously has a thing for Jackson. I can see it in the way she looks at him." Her voice was soft, like she didn't want me to hear her question. "She's beautiful. And smart. Ok, she's a bitch but she's got her reasons. She can get away with that. Underneath it all, I'm sure she's a sweet person. She's one of your friends, you know this." I glanced at Lee and saw that she was staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, I do don't I?" There was a silent moment before I spoke. "I'll catch her one day. Jackson will break that man pretty face of his, and she'll see that I'm better than he is." I puffed up my chest, but Lee didn't catch that. "Just remember that Scott and I will always be there to catch you if she pushes you away." She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "I'm not planning on leaving again." She sighed and leaned her head back, looking at the stars. "I'm not leaving my loves behind."

Silence filled the air as we just sat there. She needed that, and I didn't have the heart to disturb her. When we heard a twig snap, I grew anxious. Lee spun her head around to look behind her and narrowed her eyes. "Stiles, what was that?" I pulled her to her feet and grabbed my jacket. "Uh, I don't know." _Lie._ I knew exactly what it was.

There was a growl that ripped through the night and Lee stepped toward me. "Weren't there animal attacks while I was gone? I heard about them.." I saw familiar golden eyes cut through the night and grabbed her hand. "RUN."

There was another loud growl as we took off. I held her hand tighter as we ran between the trees. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest as we jumped over logs. When her hand slipped out of my grip, I panicked and stopped. I turned to find that she was caught on a low hanging branch. It had ripped and caught her shirt, keeping her from getting free. "Stiles!" I ran back to her and tried to pull at the fabric but it wasn't working. "Uh, just, just take it off.." We could hear as its footsteps got closer, along with that weird growl. Without waiting, she slipped through her shirt and I had to look away as I handed her my jacket.

The noises grew louder and I took her hand again, not waiting a moment longer. We ran to my jeep and we drove off. When we were far enough away, I turned to see her breathing hard. "What was that?" Her eyes drilled holes into me. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. "It could've been another mountain lion." She leaned back and closed her eyes as I looked back at the road. "Thank goodness we got away." I looked in the rear view and didn't see anything following us, so I slowed down a little.

"Well, did that get you out of your own head?" I cracked a smile and she giggled. "Yeah, I guess that did." She looked down and zipped up my jacket a little further. "I hope you don't mind getting this back later." I blushed at the thought of her bare skin touching my clothing without anything between it. "Uh, that's fine. I'm sorry you lost your shirt like that." Lee took my hand a squeezed a little. "It's ok." There was a few seconds of silence before she randomly giggled. "You sure do know how to get a girls shirt off Mr. Stilinski." I laughed and she let me go. "Lydi will be in for a surprise."

I pulled back into my yard after talking to her. I walked her to her window and she hugged me softly. "Thanks for turning around to get me Stiles." I held her tightly and buried my nose in her hair. "I'd never leave you behind." She let me go and I stepped back, making sure she made it up the ladder ok. I walked in my house through the back door and ran up to my room.

Lee was leaning against the window, still wearing my jacket. "Good night Stiles." I smiled and waved a little. "Good night Lee." She turned away from her window and I watched as her lights dimmed. I laid in my own bed and started texting Scott.

_*Stiles-'Took Lee out for a midnight stroll and got attacked. Think it was the Kanima?'_

_*Scott-'Are you guys ok?'_

_*Stiles-'We're fine. Her shirt, not so much. It was lost in the battle._

_*Scott-'What?'_

_*Stiles-'Nothing. She wanted to know if I knew what it was. I fought the urge to tell her. What do we do? She's one of our oldest friends. She's going to know we're lying.'_

_*Scott-'Don't tell her. She doesn't need to be in the middle.'_

I couldn't text him anymore. He was right. She didn't need to be in the middle. She needed to stay out of this. We just got her back. There was no reason to have her ripped away from us because of the danger involved. My phone vibrated in my hand and I glanced down to see Lee's name flash across the screen. _'You make a great Batman.'_ I smiled to myself before falling asleep.

*=D POV*

Adalee sat with her mom at the table as she spoke softly. "What was it?" Adalee held her head to the side as she thought. "I believe it was a Kanima. I just saw it's golden yellow eyes." Her mother sighed and handed her daughter a bracelet. "Wear this next time. It's made of monkswood root and it's infused with Mountain ash. I don't want you to go out there unprotected."

Adalee smiled and brought her wrists to her face, inhaling the scent of Stiles' jacket. "I was protected." She watched her mother tie the bracelet around her wrist and moved the hair form her face. "Don't get attached to that boy. You have more important things at hand." Adalee sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm only a teenager once mom. Let me have this ok? Just, let me be a kid a little while longer."

She gave her a pleading look and her mother caved. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. Off to bed. It's late and you have school." Adalee ran up to her room without argument and fell into her bed, still wrapped in Stiles' jacket. She breathed in the smell of his cologne that lingered in the fabric. It smelled of earth and manly musk. She couldn't really place it.

"Too bad, you'll never know Stiles." Her heart sped up at the memory of his panicked eyes when she slipped through his fingers. "You'll never know, how much I truly know about Scott. About this Kanima. About Derek Hale and the Argents." She smiled and brought his jacket back up to her nose. "You'll never know what I see, and how I know, who you really are. And why you're so important to me." She rolled over, and buried her face in her pillow. "You'll never know, and it's killing me…"

**How was this chapter? Please leave a kind word, or a mean one, I don't mind. It'll just motivate me to be better. I hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon!


	3. Suspicions

**I had a dream about Stiles, and that is how this chapter came to be. I hope you enjoy it. =) Please Review!**

*Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 3:

Suspicions.

*Stiles' POV*

It had been a few weeks since Lee came back into town, and it really has been like she never left. Granted, there were a few changes, but only because we got older. She still had a habit of egging us on to get us to do things, which almost always ended up with us running from someone. Right now, I was with Scott while she sat with Lydia and Allison at a different table in the lunch room.

"One of these days, Lee's gonna tell Lydia and everything you haven't worked for, will go down the drain." Scott laughed and I rolled my eyes. "The best thing about Lee, she doesn't spill secrets.. Oh, and she free boobs it at night." Scott shot me a wide eyed look and I bit into my food. "That night we were chased down.. She had to take off her shirt, and she wasn't wearing a.. bra.. The most awkward thing I've ever had to witness."

Scott narrowed his eyes at me and I knew exactly what he was going to say next. "You're lying. It wasn't awkward. You liked it!" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I looked down at my food. "Ok, I did. But in my defense, she's gotten a lot, she's.. well.. it's just.." I trailed off, unable to really think of an answer.

"It's different. We're not kids anymore." I nodded at his answer and silently agreed. Soon another body sat next to me and I turned to see Issac sitting there with a grin. "Yeah, definitely not." Scott looked at him and I saw his eyes flash. "Look, she's not in the middle of this, and we're not going to put her there. So whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it. She doesn't deserve to be put in danger."

Issac smiled and shook his head. "I wasn't planning anything. I was just taking in the fact this guy here.." He threw his arm around me and squeezed a little. "Is lusting after a girl that doesn't know he exists, when there's another girl, much cuter by the way, that acknowledges your flaws and still wants to talk to you." I raised a brow and he just shook his head. "Never mind."

He got up and walked away, while I just sat there looking at Scott. "Hey, what do you think he means by that? Lee doesn't have a thing for me, does she?" Scott shrugged and ate his food instead of really answering me. Before lunch was over, Lee walked over and put her arms around my shoulders. "What are you guys talking about over here?" She slipped away and sat where Isaac was a few minutes before.

"Uh, nothing really." She sighed and looked at me. "So, I did you a favor." I put down everything I was holding and waited for her to continue. "I'm throwing a party since my mom is going to fly over to help my dad with some things this weekend. Lydi's gonna be there. So, if you get there early enough, you can help her decorate." I almost tackled her in a hug but refrained. "YES! You are seriously, my best friend." She smiled and got back to her feet. "You owe me." She took and invisible card out of the front pocket of my shirt. "That friend card is good for ONE thing only! Don't abuse it."

Lee moved her long hair away from her face as she nodded. "I know. I'll see you guys after school." She waved and walked away. For some odd reason, I couldn't take my eyes away from her until she rounded the corner. "Is it me, or does she seem, like she's glowing today?" I never got my answer as the bell rang for class.

After school, I waited for Lee to get to my Jeep. Scott was waiting with me as we scanned the parking lot for her mass of long curly hair. When we found it, we froze. Derek had lifted Lee high into the air and when he brought her back down, she hugged him tightly. It didn't take us long to reach them.

"Lee! There you are.. How do you know Derek?" Lee looked up at me with her big eyes and smiled widely. "Laura used to baby sit me when I was younger. Derek would help watch me when I wanted to play video games while she did other things." Derek gave her a questioning look and I could tell she looked uncomfortable. Derek spoke softly before hardening his gaze at us. "Yeah. She's like family almost. I didn't know you were back in town." Lee sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, there were so many things going on, like reconnecting with these two dorks.."

What happened next didn't surprise me on her part. She hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry about your family. I should've been here to console you." He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Lee had a way of making the strongest people, weak. That was one quality I absolutely loved about her. "It's ok. Look, we'll talk later. I'll even tell you how much Laura talked about you when you left." She nodded and pulled away from him. "Ok. Still the same house."

I looked at her and smiled. "Wait for me in my Jeep? Scott and I have something to talk to him about.. Stupid guy stuff. You know." Lee giggled and nodded, walking away without really protesting. Scott and I both turned to Derek when she was far enough away. He had a smirk on his face and Isaac came up behind him. "Are you guys targeting her? Because she doesn't know anything."

Derek looked at us closely before glancing back at Lee. "You guys don't know your friend as well as you think you do." I glanced back too, and saw that she was leaning against my Jeep, talking to Lydia and Allison. Her eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas, and she was using her hands to speak. "I know her better than you do. We practically grew up together." Derek laughed and shook his head. "So naïve." He walked away with Isaac and Scott and I walked off.

"Lee, you ready to go?" By now, she was alone and nodded her head. "Yeah. I have tons of work to get done. Plus mom has to help me with some advanced math and physics work." We all jumped in and Lee sat in the back. "So, you and Derek Hale." I looked at her in the rearview as she looked at Scott. "Derek Hale and I. What about him?" She didn't seem disturbed by his statement. "He thinks he knows you better than we do." Scott was trying to con some information from her. "Everyone does. So does Lydi. What's going on Scott? Why the 20 questions?" Lee leaned forward and looked at him with a smile. "He just doesn't seem like the kind of guy you'd ever hang with. I mean, he's trouble." She giggled and poked his sides. "Says the guy that knows Derek, and obviously hangs out with him."

When she leaned back, I saw it. Her smile faltered as if she were hiding something. "Well, I don't like the thought of you around him ok? He's a little dangerous. We're not kids anymore." Lee sighed and I heard as she laid her head against the glass. "Ok Scott." The rest of the drive was silent, and when I left Scott at his place, she jumped up front and glanced at me.

"Are you going to tell me not to hang with him too?" I could hear some sort of emotion in her voice. "I can't really tell you who you can't hang out with. I can just say that I don't like the guy, and I'd rather know that you were safe with us, and not in danger with him." I gave her a sarcastic smile and waited for her to reply, but she never spoke a word.

When we got to my house, she jumped out, not waiting on me and walked to her door. "I'm gonna catch a ride with my mom in the morning, so I'll just see you later Stiles." Her voice sounded sad and I wanted to stop her, but it was too late. She had already walked in and I couldn't exactly run in after her. She was acting a little weird. The girl I know, wouldn't let something like this ever bother her.

*Adalee's POV*

I set my things on my desk and stared at the bracelet that lay there beside it. I loved my mom for wanting to protect me, but I can handle my own. "Adalee! Come down here!" I made my way to the living room and found Derek standing with my mother. "Derek came to see you." She turned to him and smiled. "She'll tell you what you need to know, but understand this, no one else shall hear what's been said." He nodded and she walked away.

Derek sat down across from me as I looked at him. "What is it that you need?" I untied my hair and let it fall around me. I always saw things better when my hair was flowing. "I have a few questions, but right now I want to know if Scott and Stiles know what you are." I shook my head and smiled softly. "Mother and father don't think it's time for them to know." I looked back up at him and saw that he was concerned. "If they knew, this would be a lot easier."

I glanced at the kitchen and then back at him. "I know. But I'm not allowed. I have to follow the rules my father gave me. I'm sorry Derek." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You came back for a reason. Can you tell me what?" There was a moment of silence and I spoke carefully. "Bloodshed. There will be lots of it, and it will catch the attention of my elders. I'm here to serve witness to those that are truly innocent. To share what I've seen." I took his hand across the table and smiled sweetly. "I won't let you, or your pack, die. They crossed the line. It is NOT your fault and you don't need to finish it."

He took his free hand and laid it on mine. "I thought you were neutral." By now my mother had stepped in and I pulled my hand free. "We are. But there will be times when the lines are blurred. That's when we'll step in and restore order. There are rules Derek Hale, and everyone must follow them." She sat next to me and I felt as she pulled my hair to one side. "Tell him what he wants to know dear. You have lessons today." I nodded and held out my hands. He laid them on mine and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Images flashed before me and all of them moved too quickly. I saw a blur of trees and flashes of light. There was Derek surrounded by hunters. Red eyes. They pierced the night. I could hear growling. I could smell smoke. Heat, indescribable heat burned my flesh. I saw Derek's sad eyes. He was unhappy. He was lonely. He was scared.

I pulled my hand away and looked at him. "You have to let go of your hatred for the hunters that killed your family. It will catch up with you, and get you killed. Focus on something else. Like the joy that you get from having a new family. A new pack. I don't want to see you buried Derek." He looked at me and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He nodded once and stood up. "There's more." His electric blue eyes stared at me as I took a breath. "The kanima, is among us. And there's another alpha. So be careful." My mother took my hands and looked up at him. "Kill its master, or tame its insecurities."

Derek walked away without saying a word and I sighed. My mother patted my back and I took a deep breath. "You did well. Your father will be proud. Now, grab the book and start studying." I nodded and walked over to the bookshelf, grabbing my mother's old bestiary. "We'll go over other things later. Right now, you need to take it easy."

I ran upstairs and settled down into my bed. I opened the book, but never really studied its pages. Instead, I stared off in space. Soon, something pulled me out of my thoughts. My phone vibrated and I saw Stiles' name across the screen.

"_Window."_

I got up and opened my window, seeing Stiles seated in his own. His eyes were dark, something that I had gotten used to. It was obvious that he didn't sleep at night. Maybe it was because of Scott, or Derek and his pack. Maybe he thought of Lydia and it kept him awake. Maybe Stiles was like me, and had nightmares that made him afraid to sleep. All these thoughts, worried me.

"Stiles?" He looked at me and I saw it. He was confused. "You're hiding something from me Lee. I can see it. Scott can't, but I can. You know something, and you're not telling us." I blinked a few times to hide my surprise, and I could feel as his eyes bore holes into me. "I'm not hiding anything from you Stiles. I'm offended that you'd think that." I looked up at him and tried to look hurt. I hated having to manipulate the truth and keep him in the dark. "We spent most of our childhood together. I told you every secret I had. If anyone is hiding anything, that would be you. You're the one running off with Scott all the time. You look like you haven't slept in days.. I'm so worried about you.." His look softened and then he took his gaze elsewhere.

"I'm sorry. It's different now. I guess I'm just paranoid. Derek has gotten into some trouble here, and I just don't want to see you go down with him ok?" I nodded and he scratched the back of his head. "Promise me that you'll try to have one of us around when he's around?" I hated promises. "I promise." That one was already going to be broken. I knew it. "Ok. I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing." He closed his window and I closed mine, leaning my forehead against it. "What would you do, if you knew what I was Stiles? Who I really am? Would you openly accept me like you did with Scott? Or will you be hurt, because I was always a step ahead, but never used that knowledge?"

I backed away and dropped into my bed, studying things I knew I'd never truly understand. I turned my gaze from the page in front of me, to the ceiling. A series of events flooded my mind and I could feel the book slipping from my grip. I was unable to move as it fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Adalee!" I couldn't speak, or breathe. My airway was closing and tears filled my eyes. The image of blood wouldn't go away. It stained the walls, pooled on the floor and covered the bodies. The bodies of my friends, of my family. I saw the dead Hale family screaming at me, asking me why I didn't help them. I tried so hard to scream, to move, to do anything but my body was paralyzed. Then I saw the Kanima. It flashed in every scene. It hovered over every body. "ADALEE!" My mother had rushed in and taken me into her arms. That instant contact gave me the jolt I needed to get out of that state of paralysis. My chest leapt forward as I took in a deep breath of air.

"What did you see?" I held my body together as I tried to gather my thoughts. To calm myself. She held me close to her body and rocked me with her. "It's going to kill. It's got to be someone I know. It has to. I wouldn't be seeing these visions if it weren't." I was scared. Someone received the bite, but who? Why couldn't I sense it? Why couldn't I see their face? Was it Stiles? Was it Lydi?

When I felt myself calm down, I pulled away from my mother. She looked at me and moved my hair back. "I need to tell them mom. I can't go on like this." She smiled at me apologetically, and I knew what she was going to say. "It's not the right time. Trust us. The sooner you tell them, the sooner your grandfather and the other elders will be here. And when that happens, no good will come out of it." I nodded in understanding and sniffed. My gran and grandpa were not the people you wanted to cross. Even if you are family.

I shuddered at the thought of losing everyone and she just pulled me back. "If I were in charge, I'd let you. But I don't make the rules. I follow them." Rules. There are always rules. And I hated it. I pulled away and looked at her. "I need you to take me to school before you leave tomorrow." She nodded and gave me one last hard look. "Alright. Remember, if anything like this happens, tell us." I watched as she got up and made her way to the door. "I hate leaving you alone like this. When one of these attacks can happen at any moment." She thought for a moment before smiling slightly. "Have one of the girls stay over, or go to the Stilinski's this weekend."

She walked off as I just sat there. I could stay with Stiles' like old times. We could do what we used to, and I could have him protect me in my sleep, and from my nightmares. I wanted that. I needed it. I longed for it. A night, that didn't result in me gasping for air and checking to see if I were covered in blood. Yes. I'll just stay with someone, who doesn't long for me, the way I longed for them.

*=D POV*

When night fell, Stiles watched her from his window. She had a routine. She showered, she got dressed and she'd read herself to sleep. But she had broken this routine. Instead of reading, she sat at her desk, looking at something online. Her pen scribbled away as if it were something urgent. Lee was hiding something, and he had to find out what it was.

Meanwhile, Derek watched her from the woods. He heard the conversation she had with her mother. Someone was going to die. And they had to find out who. He already had his pack out there looking for it. Patrolling the area. Lee was never specific with her visions. Taking a step toward her house, he stopped himself. She was mumbling something to herself. Something about flowers.

Soon, he witnessed as she came running out the back door. A flashlight in hand. She was going out into the woods alone. Derek hung back and watched as she made her way to him. "I knew you'd be out here." Lee's dark eyes, blended well with the night. "What are you doing. It's dangerous to be out here unprotected and alone." She rolled her eyes and poked his chest. "That statement is a little redundant." She handed me a list of things and tilted her head to the side.

"You know these woods better than anyone else. I need these things. Can you help me look?" He glanced down at the list and then back at her. "All these are plants. I'm not a gardener." Lee looked at him with pleading eyes. "They're all flowers that bloom at midnight. I can't see in the dark as well as you can, and I need these. Please help me Derek? You've always looked out for me before."

Derek sighed and took her hand, throwing her onto his back. "Alright. But don't tell anyone. I don't want it going around that I helped pick flowers in the middle of the night." She squealed a little and held on tightly as he began walking in the woods. "No matter what you think, this is still a better story than Twilight." He laughed and she felt as he held her a little more tightly as they ran. "What are these flowers for anyway?" She spoke softly, knowing that he could hear her. "To keep my nightmares away."

Silence fell over them as they journeyed into the woods. Derek vowed to watch her when they were younger, and it hurt him to know, he couldn't protect her from something as simple as nightmares. "Stiles thinks you're up to something." Lee smiled into his shoulder. "He'll find out sooner or later. But for right now, his suspicions should work in his favor."

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn.. Haha, ok, in the next chapter, I may go into detail on what she is, just in case you haven't figured it out. I hope you enjoyed. And as always, please leave a review! Thank you!


	4. House Party

Thank you so much for the reviews. =3 they mean a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

*Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 4:

House Party.

**Adalee's POV**

The night of the party finally arrived, and I watched as Stiles stumbled over his words while he spoke to Lydia. Allison was helping me put up some food. "You like him, don't you?" I felt the blood rush up to my face as I shook my head. "Stiles and I practically grew up together. Kind of. I mean, yeah there was a 7 year gap. But, nothing's changed. He's Stiles, and I'm Lee." She bumped into me with a smile. "You want to change that to 'Stiles and Lee' It's written all over your face." I put up a bowl of chips and gave a nervous giggle. "I'm not the kind of person to risk a friendship." Allison watched as I slowly walked off and towards where the drinks would be served.

"It's a good thing my dad has to work on the other side of the county tonight." I felt Stiles' breath hit the back of my neck and I tried to hide the goosebumbs. "Yeah, lucky." I backed away from him, and felt as he grabbed my arm. "Hey, are you ok?" Turning to him, I shot him a flashy smile and nodded. "Yeah, just fine. I might be a little nervous. I mean, me and boys." Really Adalee? Boys? Uh, I'm stupid. Stiles' warm hazel eyes looked at me as he smiled. "Oh, so there's a boy now?"

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of his grip. "No doofus. I mean, I've never really. You know what? Go drool over Lydi some more. Geez." I playfully shoved him in her direction and he laughed and walked away. I stood there, staring into the empty punch bowl. That's when I felt Allison put an arm around me. "There's only one way to get rid of a sad face. Let's get super-hot and make them all want us." That made me giggle and I looked at the girl. Maybe there would be hope for the Argents.

After a few hours, I got Stiles to wait while we got ready in my room. Allison sat on my bed, lacing up her heels while Lydi sat at my makeup desk. "How do you get your hair that long, that shiny and that bouncy?" I shrugged as I made my way to the closet. "Genetics? My mother used to have long hair like this, but she got tired of it."

I walked in and cracked the door behind me. "Ok, so what do you think I should wear?" There was silence before Lydi spoke. "You have perfect curves so something short, and skin tight." Allison chimed in. "Nothing slutty though. You looked amazing in blue or purple." Lydi sighed. "Don't wear red, you'll clash with me." I laughed and started sorting through my things. I saw what I wanted and got dressed.

When I walked out of my closet, Allison spread out in a smile and Lydi had that 'Bitch looks better than me' look. Which meant I did something good. I settled on a lavender, curve hugging strapless mini, black cropped denim jacket and zipper heels. I left my hair to its natural glory and did minimal make up. Just eyeliner and lip gloss. "Alright, people should be arriving soon."

We walked downstairs and Stiles stood up. I don't know if he was looking at me when his jaw dropped, or if he was looking past me and at Lydia. I didn't want to find out, I made my way to my entertainment center and hooked up my iPod. "Ok, music, check. Food, check. Killer dressed friends, check minus one." I glanced at Stiles who rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha. I'm a guy, I can wear anything and look great." I just laughed as the doorbell rang. We glanced at each other and nodded once. The party was on.

The music was loud, and the house was pretty packed, along with my back yard. I scanned everyone and didn't see or sense anything out of the ordinary. Stiles shadowed Lydi, while Allison and Scott were nowhere to be found. I leaned against the wall and took a long sip of punch. "I didn't picture you as the wall flower type."

I looked up and saw Isaac standing there with a smile on his face. It wasn't hard to tell that he was part of Derek's pack. Derek's cocky nature had rubbed off on him. "Well, all my friends are currently chasing their dreams." I looked back at the party and sighed softly. "So, they don't know huh?" I turned my head towards him as if he just shouted a personal secret. "Excuse me, that is not something I wanna talk about here." He took my hand and I grew a little nervous.

"Don't be scared. I'm just going to take you somewhere, where we can talk." I followed him out and towards the woods. Where it was quiet, and far enough away so Scott couldn't hear us with his super wolf ears. Isaac placed me on a branch and climbed up beside me. "So, are you a witch or something?" I laughed and nodded slightly. "Yes, and no." He raised a brow and I bit my lip a little. I was allowed to tell Derek's pack, but not Scott or Stiles. Those were the rules, and I did long to talk to someone about it.

"I'm a seer. An oracle, a soothsayer, psychic." I looked down at my fingers and swung my legs a little. "I'm a little bit of a witch, but not the full blown Harry Potter type of witch. I can do a few incantations, potions that are used to protect and heal, not to make someone fall in love. Let's see." I tapped my chin with my finger. "I can move things, not like, lift up a car and slam it into someone with my mind, but more like manipulate things to work in my favor. It's complicated." He nodded and I felt myself calm a little as he smiled at me. "So, how does that make you a neutral party?"

He was asking all the questions I wanted to answer. I couldn't help but smile a little. "With werewolves, and hunters, you have something that you can see. Physical changes or something that they carry. With witches, and seers' it's a little more dangerous. We look like everyone else. We can easily kill you, just by thinking it. Or saying an incantation. We're the ones that set the rules, because we believe in peace, and order. We chose a long time ago to be neutral because you fear, what you don't know. If you cross the line enough times, you could die. And not know who killed you. We're feared, and never hunted because we blend better than anyone."

There was another nod of understanding and I turned to him. "More questions. I like this." He laughed and I blushed a little more than before. "Why can't you tell your friends? Scotts a wolf, he should know. And Stiles.." He trailed off and I dropped my smile. "I want to, but I'm not allowed. If I told Scott or Stiles before it's the right time, a series of events could happen that gets them killed." I held my hands in front of me as if I were holding an invisible ball. "This is our world. It's separated from everyone else, to keep them safe. Certain things happen for a reason. If I were to tell them.." I let it go and he understood. "Our lives, and the lives of others, will shatter."

"Why haven't you told Stiles you like him?" I almost fell out of the tree as I narrowed my eyes at him. "What makes you think I like him?" His gaze hardened and I blushed. "Ok, fine. Probably because he likes Lydi." I crossed my arms, signaling that I didn't want to talk about that anymore. "Well, he's stupid if he doesn't figure it out soon." I laughed a little and looked up at the stars. "Well, we're all a little stupid." He jumped down and held his hands up to help me down. Isaac gently grabbed my waist as I placed my hands on his shoulders. I felt the ground beneath me as he smiled. "He'll see it. He has an attraction to the supernatural."

For some odd reason, that made me laugh. Stiles was always the kid that liked weird things, so this, didn't surprise me. "We should get back. I think they're going to notice you went missing." I nodded and spoke softly. "Are you going to leave me on the wall?" Isaac shook his head and grabbed my hand. "No, I think I'm going to dance with you first." We walked back up to the house and slipped back into the party without Stiles or Scott noticing.

Touchin On My by 3OH!3 came blaring and I felt as Isaac led me to a sea of people dancing, pulling me close. It was like a flip switched. As soon as I felt Isaacs hands on my waist, I started moving slowly. I perked out my chest and started grinding against his hips. I could feel as people started watching me dance with him. He bent down a little as I pressed my body closer to his. "He's watching you." I turned and put my arms around his neck as he dug his fingers into my lower back. "Let him. I just want to dance right now." He nodded and his body moved with mine to the song.

When it was over, I pulled away from him, and Stiles and Scott pulled me back some more. "What are you doing here Isaac?" Scot had gotten way too protective over me. "It's a party Scott. I was invited." I pulled Scott back and tried to catch my breath a little. "Yeah Scott. No one else wanted to dance with me. Calm down." I felt as Stiles pulled me closer to his body and away from Scott and Isaac. "If you paid more attention to your friend, instead of chasing skirts, you would've seen that she was lonely." My heart started racing and Isaac stepped closer to me, leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Thanks for the dance beautiful."

My cheeks flushed as he walked away. I pulled away from Stiles and saw that they both had a sad look. "You could've found us. We would've." I shook my head and smiled, stepping back. "Seriously guys? It's fine. You're chasing Lydi, and Scott secretly has Allison. I couldn't bug you to keep me company." I took a few more steps back and turned around, walking away. Allison took my arm and looked at me wide eyed. "What was that dance about? It was borderline pornographic." I laughed and moved my hair from my eyes. "That bad?" She nodded and I bit my lip. "Well, I just wanted to have a little fun."

*Stiles' POV*

Scott looked at me and I saw that he was concerned. "Ok, there's something going on here. First Derek, now Isaac. They're up to something. You think he's trying to get me to join his pack by targeting my friends?" I nodded and glanced at Lee. She was talking to Allison and they both started laughing. "That's a possibility. But then, why hasn't he offered me the bite?" Scott rolled his eyes and gave me that, 'hey, take this seriously' look. "Ok yeah, that could be it. I can see her being a badass she wolf. She's small which could make her faster, and harder to spot. But he's known her just as long as we have. I don't think he would do that."

That clicked and Scott walked with me. "What if she knows about Derek? What if she's already bitten?" Scott turned and hit me in the shoulder. "I don't think that's it. I would've smelled the change in her. She still smells the same." I looked at him with a raised brow. "Like cinnamon?" Scott nodded in agreement with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, are you smelling her?" I coughed and tried to change the subject. "SO she's not one of them. Then what is she to Derek?" There was a silent moment and my eyes jumped toward Lee and Isaac. She was doing something with his phone, and when she was done, she pressed it against his chest. Isaac's hand covered hers, and she smiled before walking away with Lydia.

For some odd reason, I wanted to punch him in the face. No one, gets that close to her, ever. She didn't need to be in their twisted circle. He didn't need to get his filth on her. Lee was innocent, and I wanted to keep her that way. "Whoa there. I don't think the cup did anything wrong Stiles." I looked down to noticed I was crushing the cup I held. Scott glanced from me to Lee and sighed. "Admit that you're starting to like her." Shaking my head, I threw the cup in the trash and grabbed a new drink.

"Admitting that is like saying that I've fallen in love with my cousin. It's just plain wrong." Scott shot me a hard glare and put a hand on my shoulder. "Just say it. You. Like. Her." I refused and shook his hand off my shoulder. "Let's focus on something more important." Lydia walked passed me and I couldn't help but stare at her. Like Lee, she didn't show any visible imperfections. But unlike her, she didn't give me the time of day. "The only connection I have between her and Derek, is me. So I guess, he's using her to get me to join his pack." We silently agreed and tried to enjoy the rest of the night while keeping an eye on Isaac.

When the party finally died down, we stayed behind to help clean up. Lydia left with Allison so it was just us three. Lee wouldn't really talk to us. I guess in some way, we had hurt her feelings. When it was done, we all crashed in the living room. Lee had changed into her pajamas and just stared at us. "If you like Isaac, you should go for him." She craned her head to look at Scott before tossing all the pillows onto the floor. "Let's build a fort. Then we'll talk."

This brought a smile to my face and we silently did as we were told. When all the cushions were on the floor, with a chair or two, and a blanket or four, we climbed inside. Lee laid between Scott and I, her hair fanned around her head like a halo. "I don't like Isaac that way. He's just, fun to talk to." We turned to face her as she glanced at us. "Scott has Allison. Stiles, you have Lydi to follow around. Who, by the way, is chasing after Jackson. The douche. And I, don't really have anyone. I'm not allowed to see Derek without you both present, and I think that is the stupidest thing I've ever agreed to." She crossed her arms like a child and poked out her bottom lip. "So don't get all, Bella from twilight, when I decide to hang out with someone who isn't you both. Stage 9 clinger is not a good look on boys."

She was slightly angry, we could hear it in her voice. Scott poked her sides, and I followed, trying to coax a smile out of her. "We're just trying to protect you." Lee understood and gave us her smile. It was that smile that showed me that she was alright. "Ok, well.. ease up on me a little ok?" We agreed and soon, she fell asleep between us.

Scott looked at me and sat up. "I'm going out for a run. I feel, funny." I nodded and yawned, knowing that he was just making an excuse to see Allison. "Sneak in before she wakes up in the morning." He nodded and quietly walked away.

I couldn't sleep. It was the first time, in a long time, that there was a girl lying beside me. I moved the hair from her face and watched as she moved closer to me. I licked my lips as I stared at her sleeping form. She was beautiful. I had to admit that. Her chest rose, and fell, and rose, and fell and.. I waited, but it never came back up. That's when I remembered, she mentioned her habit of dying in her sleep. "Lee?" No response. I saw as a tear slid down her cheek but her chest, it wasn't moving. Reaching out, I shook her, feeling this electric buzz as soon as I touched her bare skin. She gasped and sucked in air, coughing as if she had been drowning.

"Stiles.." She looked at me, scared and worried. "I had a dream, I was being buried alive. The weight on my chest.. It hurt so much.." I pulled her in, and she hid her face in to my side. "Ssshhh. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." I smoothed the back of her hair and for some reason, I felt at ease. "But what if I get covered up again?" I held her tighter and felt as she relaxed in my arms. "I won't let that happen." Her voice was soft as I felt her fingers grip at my shirt. "Promise?" I nodded and she nuzzled her face into me. "Promise."

Her breathing slowed, and I knew she had fallen back asleep. I smiled to myself as I glanced down at this girl in my arms. "I never got the chance to tell you that you looked amazing today. I'm a little jealous that Isaac got to dance with you, and I got nothing." As if she were responding, her arms wrapped around my torso.

"Whoever you end up with, won't deserve a girl as awesome as you." What was I saying? Why was I saying this? I didn't have those types of feelings for her. She was Lee, and I was Stiles.

Sure, she had grown up into something pretty gorgeous. She had those eyes that pulled you in, and a smile that made a strong guy weak. And yeah, her hair seemed to always look perfect, even when she's been rolling around in the dirt. Honestly, you can't find a girl that will pick up a game controller or play an online game with you and actually know what she's doing, that will lead to her kicking your ass. I've never been so comfortable with a girl that I didn't care about looking stupid or sounding like an idiot. Lee is the kind of girl, that wasn't afraid to look dumb with you.

I looked back down at her and saw that she had moved her face towards me. Her lips were in a soft pout, and I couldn't help but caress her face. My thumb grazed over her bottom lip and she kissed it in her sleep, causing my heart to speed up a little.

Maybe, it wasn't overprotectiveness that fueled my desire to keep her away from Derek and Isaac. Maybe I cared for her in a way that everyone was implying. But then, why was I chasing Lydia? It could be because with Lydia, we're not friends. There wasn't anything to lose. But with Lee, there was everything. It was more than just a friendship on the line. It was the risk of losing her completely if things never worked out. I wouldn't be able to make her laugh, or see her face in my window in the mornings, and before I went to bed. I wouldn't be able to listen to her rant about something she learned in physics. I wouldn't be able to cheer her up and make her smile when something in her life went wrong.

It's official. I had fallen for her. I had fallen for the girl that disappeared for years, and came back, acting as if nothing had happened. Lee sighed softly in my arms and, her hand slipped under my shirt, settling above my heart. "I think, I'm falling for you." I placed my hand over hers and closed my eyes. If all of this was a dream, if it's just a result of me over thinking, and my Adderall taking over, I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to keep her in my arms forever. I never want, to let her go.

**So how was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and I'll update soon!


	5. Realizations

I absolutely, loved my last chapter. I don't know why.. I'm a dork, I know.. Any whooooo.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf. But I do own my OC's..and will someone send me orange juice.. I'm sick with a cold, and work sucks.. Thank you!

Chapter 5:

Realizations.

**=D POV**

Stiles woke up the next morning, with Lee gone. He climbed out of the fort and found Scott sitting at the table with this weird smirk on his face, while Lee was making breakfast. "Morning sleepy ." She passed him a plate full of food and smiled. He sat next to Scott and took a bite of food. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded and sat next to them. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was really hoping that I wouldn't stop breathing.." Lee glanced at him and smiled softly. "I'm sorry if I worried you both."

Stiles shook his head and shoved more food in his mouth. "It's ok. I'm just glad I noticed." Lee looked off and bit her lip. "Me too." Breakfast was silent and when it was over, Scott cleared his throat. "So, did you give Isaac your number last night, or what?" Her face turned a light shade of pink as she nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to hang out sometime. Since you guys are always busy together, I agreed." She put up dishes as they sat on the counter. Lee looked up at Stiles, and positioned herself between his legs. Stiles' heart sped up as her body pressed against his. One hand rested on his leg, while the other touched his chest. "Stiles?" He looked down at her, leaning into her face a little. "Yeah?" She pulled away quickly as she smiled. "You have eye crusties."

Scott laughed as Lee giggled. "You're not too hot yourself there shorty." She turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm all the rage sir. Your crusties are preventing you from seeing it." She stuck her tongue out before speaking softly again. "You guys have to leave though. I have homework to do, and things to study for." They nodded and Stiles glanced at her as she led them to the front door. "Coming over to my place tonight? Or are you having the girls stay over this time?" She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll be fine on my own.. Bye guys."

She closed the door on them and they both glanced at each other. They dismissed it as her being weird and went on about their day. Lee had other things planned though. She concentrated on the Kanima. Who it was, and where it could be. She didn't want to go to school and find out that someone had died, when there was something she could've done. Lee didn't want innocent blood on her hands.

*Stiles' POV*

I hadn't really heard from Adalee after the party. When I would see her, it would be from the window as she was going to bed. That following Monday, her mom was home. I walked up to the front door and knocked, waiting for Lee to come bounding out with that usual smile on her face, but her mom answered instead. "Oh, Stiles, what are you doing here?" She looked confused. "Mrs Mionette. Is, Lee ready? Or should I wait?" She smiled at me and shook her head. "Someone else came and picked her up today. I thought she would've told you."

I shook my head and parted my mouth to frown, but smiled instead. "Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later then." I ran to my jeep and went towards Scotts. He was already outside waiting. When he got in, he looked at the back seat. "Where's Lee?" I shrugged and looked at the road. "I don't know. She caught a ride with someone else this morning. She didn't text me or anything."

I didn't want to admit that it bummed me out. I was looking forward to talking to her. I wanted to hear about what she did all weekend. I wanted to see her smile. We parked and made our way to the front of the school. What I saw, shocked me. Scott saw it too because his hand went flying into my chest, knocking what little air I had in my lungs, completely out.

Lee sat under a tree reading a book, with her back against Isaac. He had one arm draped around her shoulder, as he looked at something she was pointing to. She was smiling as she turned to him to explain whatever they were looking at. "Do you think?" He trailed off as we walked up to them.

I watched them both, and Isaac kissed Lee's shoulder as I almost got there. It made my blood run cold. Not because it was Isaac, but because she didn't protest to it. "Hey, you never told me you found a ride this morning." Lee's eyes shot up towards me and she slammed her book shut. "Oh, well, I wasn't planning on Isaac picking me up."

Isaac got up, helping Lee to her feet. "I'll let you talk to these guys. I'll see you at lunch?" Lee held her books to her chest and shook her head. "I have lunch with Lydi and Allison. You can come to my place after school and we'll study. My mom won't mind." He nodded with a devilish grin and leaned in, kissing her cheek. "Alright. I'll find you after school and we'll ride together." Lee nodded and he walked off.

"Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?" Lee looked at me, and then back at the ground as we made our way into the school and down the hall. "Why are you guys so nosey?" Scott smiled as we stopped at her locker. "Because you're our Lee. Not everyone elses." I nudged her a little. "You're our Lee bear. Not his." She blushed and traded the books she had in her hand with the ones in her locker. "Well, to be honest.." She shut her locker and smiled a tiny bit. "He's the only boy that's shown genuine interest in me. I'm curious to see how much."

Lee was vulnerable. She never really liked anyone before. So this was new to me, and I was jealous. "I'm sure there are better guys that like you. I mean, you're awesome." Lee looked at me and began to walk away a little. "Well, they're not showing their faces right now. So I'm going to see how far Isaac and I can go." I glanced at Scott to help me and he spoke up. "Isaac had a run in with the law. I'm not sure you want to go that route." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "First you say to go for it, then you say not to. Make up your minds." She walked off and I fought the urge to run after her again.

"I don't want her to date him Scott. She deserves better." Scott looked at me with a raised brow. "Like you?" I looked down and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't deserve her." Scott patted my shoulder and smirked at me. "I knew it. I saw it in the way you held her that morning. Plus the way she looked, she's into you."

I looked at him with a slight smile. "You think she is?" Scott nodded and we walked into class together. "I can hear it. Her heart speeds up when you're nearby. Besides, she's always with you." I smiled widely at the thought of her actually being into me, but it turned into a frown when Isaac walked in. He was up to no good, I could feel it.

He sat next to us and smiled at me. "What's wrong Stiles? I thought you were after Lydia?" Fuck. I forgot about Lydia. "_Was._ I was after Lydia. I'd rather have someone I can be comfortable with." Isaac smirked and shook his head. "It doesn't work that way Stiles. She's into me now. You had your chance, and blew it." Class started before I could retort to that.

I was uneasy the rest of the day. Every where I looked, Isaac was with Lee. His arm draped over her, and held her like she was his. He rested his head on her shoulder as she showed him things in a book she held. And when Lee turned to face him, their faces were so close that it made me sick. I never realized how much I wanted to be that guy. The guy that got the girl.

"If you like her Stilinski, go tell her." Turning to the side, I saw Lydia standing there, with that bored expression on her face. "Although, she looks pretty cozy with Lahey. Very cute. Brain and Bawn." She smiled as she looked on at Lee and Isaac. "Lee's my friend. There's nothing there." Lydia looked at me as if I were lying. Well, I guess she knew, because I wasn't. "She's never said one bad thing about you. She's tried setting us up, but I'm not into slumming it." _Ouch._

She looked at her nails and began to walk away. "You know Stilinski, we're bred to take things when we want them. If you never seize the things you want, you'll never grow." Lydia turned and walked up to the talking couple. Seize the things I want. I could never do that to Lee. She was a person, not an object. I sighed and made my way towards my Jeep.

Scott looked at me with that sad expression on his face. "Are you going to be ok? I heard the rumors." I nodded and faked a smile. "I'm fine man. Lee's happy." I stopped when I heard her voice. "STILES!" Lee ran through the crowd and fully into me, colliding her body with mine. "Don't leave me here. Geez." She looked up at me with that cheesy grin and backed away.

"You're still my ride home dork." I nodded and felt as she placed a hand on my arm. "Are you ok? You look, sad." Her face was full of concern and I just waved it off. "No, just tired. Adderall keeps me up all night." She sighed and climbed in the jeep. "You need new medication. I'm worried about you." That brought a smile to my lips.

When we got on the road, Lee was engrossed in her book while Scott and I just jammed out to music. When I got to her house, she jumped out and looked at the both of us. "Pick me up in the morning please and thank you." I looked at her and nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to tag along?" She looked between Scott and I and smiled. "I'm sure. You boys are best friends. I'm the spare sitting on the back burner when one of you gets thrown in jail."

Scott laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle along. The wind blew, and her hair flew to the side, hiding her doe like eyes from me. "Don't forget Sty! I don't want my mom to take me to school in the morning!" She walked to her front door and I sped off.

We stayed silent until we got to Derek's warehouse. Erica was there, along with Boyd. Derek looked at us and Scott, as always, glared back. "Did you find anything out at the school?" We shook our heads and I looked around. "Isaac isn't here." Derek shook his head and crossed his arms. "He's with Adalee."

Scott growled. "We told you to keep her out of this!" I pulled him back a little as Derek laughed. "What are you going to do Scott? Come after me? If you don't already realize, I have no one holding me back. You have several." Scott backed down a little and Erica piped up. "She's a pretty little thing too. Very sweet. Isaac deserves her, after the life he's had." She looked at her claws and sighed. "But it would be sad to see anything happen to her."

Derek growled as he turned to Erica. "NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, lays a finger on her. Got that?!" Erica shrank away as she nodded. I guess he wasn't targeting her. "As much as you think we're trying to get to you through her, we're not. Isaac genuinely has a thing for her, and Adalee is more like family to me. I've watched that girl grow up. I could never do something like, like _this_ to her."

He seemed disgusted with the thought and I calmed down a little. So what was going on between Isaac and Lee was something real. Great. I never had a chance. I leaned against a pole as they both started arguing about the Kanima. Something I was starting to get used to. It really sucked.

*Adalee's POV*

Upon running into my house, I found my mom stirring what smelled like crap in a pot over the stove. "Ugh, mother! What is that?" She looked at me with a slight smile. "I don't know exactly. I found the recipe in your grandmothers book. It's supposed to keep the Kanima away. But with a smell this bad, it'll keep every living thing away from this house for years."

Stifling a laugh, I threw my books on the table. "Isaac is coming through my window right now. We're going to talk about that Kanima and other things." She nodded and I ran up the stairs, to my room. Just as I walked in, I found him seated on my windowsill. "Telling your mom about me huh?" He had that smirk that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Well, I tell my mother everything." I walked over to my bed and sat down, with him moving and sitting beside me. I cracked open my family book and he laid his head on my shoulder. I felt comfortable with that. Despite my initial reaction to Isaac, he was a sweetheart. He was just misunderstood. His father was a bastard. And the fact that the Kanima killed him, didn't have an affect on me. He deserved it, and Isaac deserved a better father.

"So this werewolf thing, it's not just power?" I smiled and lifted my hand to his curly hair. He was eager to learn. "No, for some it's like, starting a new family." I showed him pictures of the first werewolves and he was smiling widely like a kid on Christmas. "Derek says it makes him stronger." I rolled my eyes and glanced at him. "He's secretly a softie. Yeah, it makes him stronger, but it offers all of you more protection."

He lifted his head as I turned to him. "A pack, is a family. You look after each other. You gain each others attributes. Derek.." I trailed off and sighed. "He lost his family. All he really has is me, and you guys. It makes him happy, you guys just can't see it." Isaacs warm brown eyes looked at me with a side smile. "You really care about Derek huh?" I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. "I do. Derek, is my older brother. I'd be so lost without him."

Which was the truth. Derek did mean a lot to me. He's protected me from so many things when we were younger. I sighed and Isaac poked my book. "Tell me more about what you are." I laid back, and he followed. "Well, I don't really know what to say." I flipped through some pages but decided on closing the book.

"When you see things, do they just come out of no where, or do you have to think about it?" I looked at him and bit my lip. "I have to be in the same room with a person. It's something that isn't really voluntary." I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "I've learned to ignore most of the flashes, so that I can be somewhat normal. Like, if I thought about it now, I'd see how your entire future would pan out."

I felt as his hand clasped over mine. "Do you know what's going to happen next?" He sat up a little, resting on his elbows. I nodded and sucked in some air as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. His hand rested on my waist and I cringed a little. He pulled away and looked at me, before resting his forehead on mine.

"Stiles is lucky." I blushed and he pulled away. I sat up and looked at him. "Why do you say that?" Isaac gave me a sad look. "You're an incredible girl. You don't even see it do you?" I raised a brow and blushed. "I'm oblivious to the normal world around me, when there are so many supernatural things going on in my life." He reached out and held my hand between his. "That, right there, makes you amazing."

He didn't say more as he stood up to leave. "Don't let this affect us. I like talking to you, and being around you. And I love seeing the look on Stiles and Scotts faces when I get too close to you." I blushed and jumped to my feet, wrapping my arms around him. "I knew it was going to happen, and I can see us staying friends Isaac." His arms went around me and I knew that he didn't want to let go. "You're the only person, that treats me like a person. Not like an accused murderer." I hugged him tighter.

When he pulled away this time, he was gone. I stood there, a sad smile on my face. "Oh Isaac. I'm so sorry." I fell back into my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that this heartache I felt would go away. But it wouldn't.

I don't know how long I laid there. I just, didn't want to move. Why was I so hung up on Stiles? Isaac is a sweet guy. Ok, he's a little cocky, arrogant, pushy, and a smidge bit of an ass, but he really was sweet. He made me feel.. Maybe that was the thing. I didn't feel anything towards him.

"Adalee, you're fathers going to be home in a few days." I sat up at the sound of my mothers voice, and noticed that it was dark outside. "Oh, great." I didn't know what else to say, so I just smiled as she stood in my doorway. "What's wrong?" I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know exactly-"

_Bright lights. Flashes. Blood. Screaming. It was so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by so many unnamed faces. "Kill them all." I heard a hiss and turned behind me. I was face to face with the Kanima. "Don't let me get away with it. Stop me. Please." _

_The scene changed and I was in dark room. There were bodies all over the floor. Stiles. Stiles. No…._

_I felt as my mother took me into her arms and that drowning feeling went away. "What did you see?" Tears started to fall and I threw on my sneakers. "I have to go mom. I'm sorry." She let me go and I ran out of the house. I dialed Derek's number as I got into my mom's car. "What did you see..?" I fought back a sob and spoke in a shaky voice. "It's going to attack. It doesn't want to, but it will." I was about to start my mom's car when Derek's worried voice spoke. "I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up, and I waited._

_*=D POV*_

_Derek arrived after a few minutes and Adalee jumped in. Tears had fallen from her eyes as they sped off. "Where are Scott and Stiles?" Derek's eyes glanced between her and the road. "Scott is out with Stiles and Allison in the woods." She nodded and pointed to a road on the right, which he took. "It's going to attack someone. I don't know who, it was dark." Derek sighed and reached out, taking her hand. _

"_I know this must be tiring you." Adalee shook her head and squeezed his hand. "No, it's not. It's helping you." They drove around until they reached an empty warehouse. "This is it Derek." He glanced around and she spoke softly. "It's going to attack someone here." Derek nodded once and smoothed the hair away from her face. "I'll have Isaac and Erica watch the place. It seems empty now." Adalee leaned into his touch and he pulled her into a hug. "Who did you see?" _

_Adalee shuddered and he held her tighter. "I saw you. Dead. Stiles. Dead. Scott. Fighting, and dying." That was all Derek could take. He growled and she pushed herself closer to his body. "Don't leave me. Don't die." His hand smoothed the back of her hair. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to keep me from protecting you. You're the only real person I have left." _

_The drive home, was silent. Adalee watched as Derek drove off after dropping her off. She turned and saw that Stiles' Jeep was in the yard and let out a sigh of relief. Instead of going into her house, she walked to Stiles' window and threw small debris until he came to his window. "Adalee? What are you doing down there?" Stiles saw that she was holding herself. "Let me in?" Her voice cracked and he nodded, running down to his back door._

_Adalee stood there, and he pulled her into the house. "Are you ok?" She shook her head and fell into his arms when they sat on the sofa. "Bad dreams. They felt so real. You died Stiles." Adalee finally let it go. She sobbed into his open arms and Stiles, held her. "Nothing is ever going to happen to me Lee. I promise." She nodded and he counted the minutes until her sobs slowed and stopped. _

_When he glanced down, she had fallen asleep. Stiles didn't want to wake her, so he leaned back, and closed his eyes. "I'm always going to be here for you." He held her tighter as she nuzzled into him. Stiles fell asleep soon after, holding her in his arms. For the second time in his life, he fell into a comfortable sleep._

_**How was this chapter? Review's please! I wanted to make Isaac sweet in this one. Mainly because I think Isaac IS misunderstood. So what if he think's he's the shit? He has a soft side. We all saw it! Anyway, review please, and I'll update soon. =D Thank you!_


	6. Here In Your Arms

*Hello my loverlies.. =D Finally getting over a cold.. So, the last chapter I made Lydia more of a bitch and Isaac more of a sweetheart. I honestly, love his character. He comes off as a badass, but really, he's just a misunderstood soul. Anyway, enough with the ranting. I love the reviews you leave. Even if it's just a few, I look forward to hearing from you guys.

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. If I did, I'd be vlogging about/with Dylan and Tyler H.. Seriously.. *Drools* ONWARD!

Chapter 6:

Here(In Your Arms)

**=D POV**

Stiles and Adalee never talked about her dream, and why she was so freaked out. There were so many things Stiles wanted to ask her, but she buried herself in her books and hanging out with Isaac when she could. Scott and Stiles filled most of their time, trying to help Derek find the Kanima.

It had been days, and Stiles stared up at the roof of his Jeep, hoping something would come up and he wouldn't be so bored. As if someone were answering his prayers, his phone vibrated. Adalee's name flashed across the screen, bringing a smile to his lips, and speeding up his heart a little bit.

Adalee- _"It's been days. I miss you. My house now?"_

Stiles- _"I'm on my way over."_

_Adalee- "Great. The doors unlocked and my mother isn't home. Just walk right in."_

Stiles smiled and started up his jeep, making a quick drive to Adalee's house.

Upon walking in, he instantly heard Adalee's muffled voice through the house. He smiled as he quietly closed the door behind him. She was singing as if she had no care in the world. Stiles walked up the stairs and stopped at her door.

"_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable  
If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible  
When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable"_

Stiles smiled as she sang slightly off key and pushed her door open a bit more. She sat with her back towards him, headphones in, doing what he thinks is homework bent over her desk.

"_Yeah we've both been touched by the same flame  
Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn  
You and I got played by the same game  
We're in it, together, for better or worse  
If you wanna fly, leave this world with me  
We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity  
Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down"_

He cleared his throat loudly, and Adalee turned to face him. Her face turned bright red as she yanked out her headphones. "How long have you been standing there?" Stiles crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "Long enough to know you can't reach the high notes." Her face turned an even darker shade of pink as she got to her feet.

"Oh geez." Adalee walked to him and fell into his arms. Stiles smiled and hugged her tightly. "You were gone for 7 years, and you were fine. I haven't seen you in three days, and you miss me?" Her muffled voice came out of his chest. "And I missed you every day I was gone. Three days feels like I've neglected you."

She pulled away and looked up at him, her arms still around his middle. "It's because of that dream you had, isn't it?" Adalee looked away and nodded slightly. "It felt so real. Blood was everywhere, I thought, I mean…" She trailed off and bit her lip. "You were dead. You, and Scott, and Derek..Just, gone."

He took her wrist and led her over to the bed, sitting her down and plopping beside her. "Look, it was just a dream. There is no way you're going to lose us like that." Stiles knew he was lying. There was a huge possibility that she could lose them. "Look at me." He tilted her chin to look at him, and he was instantly lost in her eyes. Her endless black eyes.

"We're going to stick around to watch over you. Got that? We're going to beat up any guy that breaks your heart and bury him in the woods." Adalee giggled and nodded, pulling her face away from his touch. "Alright, alright. I get it." She nudged him a little and stretched with a small yawn.

"You call me over here, and you're about to sleep?" She shook her head and pulled him onto his feet. "I was hoping you'd take me for a walk in the woods again. I wanted to get some fresh air. And I like it when we can hang, just us." Stiles' heart raced a little as her doe like gaze stayed focused on him. "Why?" Adalee smiled and let his hand go. "Because you get that I like Lord of the Rings. And you don't pick on me for it."

Stiles watched as she threw on some sneakers and smiled. "I didn't know that meant something to you." When she looked at him, she had that confused look in her eye. "Everything you do means something to me Stiles. You're my best friend." He went from being so incredibly high, to low. She just had to mention the fact that they were friends. That killed him.

*Adalee's POV*

The ride to the woods was silent. Our drives were always like that. It was comfortable. I glanced over at him and felt my heart race. I loved how his eyes stayed focused on the road, and his nose crinkled up in concentration. My gaze trailed downward to his lips. Biting my own, I trailed even lower, taking in how his arms looked toned. I wonder if he worked out?

When the Jeep stopped, I looked out the window. I didn't realize I had been staring long enough to completely forget the world around me. We jumped out and I followed after Stiles. "You know, we need to be more careful. I never found your shirt the last time we were out here." I smiled and took his arm, dragging him down a little. "You tried to find my shirt?"

I watched as Stiles' face turned red and he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, that was a monumental moment! I got a girl's shirt off without even touching her!" I let him go and playfully pushed him back a little. "Oh, why does everything have to be sexual with you?" He laughed and I couldn't help but gasp a little. His laugh, was contagious. "Yes, it does. Thank you for noticing."

We walked along in a silence. We would nudge each other from time to time, which would break the silence and cause me to giggle. "You know Sti-"

"_Don't leave me here! Don't go Stiles! You promised!" Stiles took my face into his hands and pressed his lips against mine. "I promised to watch over you. That includes keeping you safe. I have to go Lee." I tried to hold him down to stay. "Stiles, please, don't go out there… Don't.. Just stay.." He smiled and kissed me again, longer, softer, as if he were never coming back. "I love you Stiles. I'm not going to let you go." His forehead pressed against mine before he spoke. "Now you tell me." His honey brown eyes, looked right into mine. "I loved you the moment you laid in my arms after your house party. It was that exact moment, that I realized I had always been in love with you." He let me go as soon as he finished and ran out the doors. I heard gunshots, and knew. He was never coming back._

"LEE! BREATHE!" I let in all the air I could and found myself looking up at the sky, and into Stiles' worried eyes. "Stiles.." I had to fight back the tears. I just saw him die a different death than I had seen a few nights ago. My head was pounding and my lungs felt as if they were on fire. "You were walking and I guess you slipped and hit your head. You stopped breathing. I thought.." He stopped talking as I tried to sit up. "Don't move Lee. Just, lay there for a moment." I nodded and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"That's making my head feel better." Stiles smiled down at me and I could feel my pain going away little by little. "I think we can try to move you now." He helped me to my feet, but I was a little wobbly. "You're such a clutz." He was chuckling, as he bent down in front of me. "One time only way to travel. This is never happening again." I climbed on and rested my head on his shoulders. Breathing in deeply, I smelled his cologne.

I held him tighter as he started to move and let a few tears fall. I don't want to lose him. And how long did I have to keep him? Days? Weeks? Months? And most importantly, he loved me. So, did he know my secret? "Are you ok back there? You're not saying anything." I nodded and spoke softly. "My head still hurts a little." He walked on in silence until we got to the cliff that hung over Beacon hills.

Stiles sat me down against a tree and took the spot to my left. I leaned over and pressed my back against his chest. "Run your fingers through my hair more? I like that." Stiles didn't say a word, but did as I asked.

The silence was a little deafening, but Stiles eventually broke it. "Are the rumors about you and Isaac true?" I shook my head and looked at my fingers. "If they were, I wouldn't be here with you. I'd be out being his girlfriend." He stopped playing with my hair and sighed. "That's true. I just, wanted to know if we'd have to share you. I mean, split custody of my favorite midget isn't something I want."

I laughed and turned to look at him. "I'm the only midget you know Stiles!" Stiles spread out in a grin and licked his lips. "Let's keep it that way." His eyes stared a million holes into me. They flickered over my lips and hair. "You have a bit of leaf here, and here, and here, and here." He started to pick them out and I just smiled as my cheeks grew hotter.

"We should probably take you to see a doctor or something." I shook my head, forgetting that I had this horrible headache. "Ooooow." Bringing my hands to my head, I heard as Stiles' chuckled. "God you're so stubborn. Come on, lets go home. Get you some meds at least."

*Stiles' POV*

When we got back to Adalee's house, I made sure she was ok and looked at her from her doorway. "Why is it that every time we hang out, you get hurt some way or another. First, you're caught in a tree, and have to lose a shirt, then you're running from some fat guy at the mall and skin your knee, now you could possibly have a brain injury." Adalee laughed and shrugged."Maybe because I like living on the edge. And you Stilinski, take me there." She poked my chest and yawned.

"Maybe I should go? You're mom will be here soon right?" Adalee turned on the t.v and spoke in a matter of fact kind of voice. "She's already home." As soon as those words left her mouth, I heard the locks on the front door click, and open. "Adalee! I'm home. Help me cook dinner!" I looked at her and Adalee looked at me as if she just spilled the beans.

"How did you know that?" She got to her feet and smiled. "My mom always comes home when I get comfortable." I laughed and walked to the kitchen with her. "Hey Mrs. Mionette." Her mother looked up at me surprised. "Oh Stiles. I didn't know you'd be here. Should I make food for 6?" She looked at me with a smile and I shook my head. "As much as I'd love to stay and eat you out of house and home, I have to go. I have tons of homework." Adalee snorted and covered her face with her hands." You doing homework is like praying to the candy god to make it rain skittles." They both laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You laugh now ladies, but when I'm owner of the entire universe, don't come crawling to me for a country or two." I waved my finger at them and they stifled their laughter. Adalee walked me to the door and I stood on the outside, looking in at her. She was amazingly sweet. Her lips were set in their usual pouty position and I took everything I had not to grab her by the waist and kiss her.

"I'll see you later Stiles." I moved some hair from her face and gave her a concerned look. "Are you going to be ok? You hit your head pretty hard." She nodded and held up her cell phone. "I'll be fine. I'll text you if I feel woozy. Mom has to work a late shift tonight so I might bug you to come over and watch a movie til I fall asleep."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and watched as she reached out for me, pulling me into a soft embrace. "Don't do anything stupid with Scott tonight. The last time you guys hung out, your arms were covered in bruises." She noticed that? I laid my head on hers, afraid to hug her back. I knew if I did, I'd never let her go, and she'd know I had feelings for her. I wasn't about to lose her friendship this soon.

"Alright. But only if you call me to tell me if something's wrong with your head ok?" She pulled away and nodded. "Deal. Bye Stiles." I walked away and heard as the door closed behind me. I jumped in my jeep and looked down at my phone. "_Derek needs us."_ I drove off towards Derek's hideout.

Once there, I noticed them all seated on crates. Derek looked at me and I sat next to Scott. "It's either Jackson or Lydia. They have to be tested." Erica growled and smiled menacingly at us. "I want to test Lydia." She held up a clawed hand and I stood up. "No one will harm a single strawberry blonde hair on her head." Scott pulled me back down and Isaac scoffed.

"Dude, will you make up your mind? You can't have both! It's either Lydia or Adalee. Choose." Derek put a hand on Isaac's chest to shut him up. "Look, we'll settle this little love triangle later. Right now we're taking care of business." He looked at me and Scott. "We need to find a way to test them and then we kill whoever it is." He paused for a moment as if he remembered something. "Or we tame its insecurities."

Scott liked that idea better. Oh good boy Scott, always trying to save people. Boyd looked at me and then at Derek. "He's close to Adalee, maybe he can get her to test Lydia without knowing it?" I shook my head and held up my hands. "No no no no no, I'm not using her that way. She could get hurt. They both could." Derek nodded in agreement. We never agree on anything. "He's right. I need her as safe as possible."

I raised a brow and both Scott and I glanced at each other. "What is she to you again?" Derek looked at us and smiled. "That's none of your business. So drop it." He growled and his eyes flashed at me. I was a little scared so I just shut my mouth.

After hours of planning, I was finally home. I walked into my room and noticed that Adalee's light was on. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that is was midnight. She was usually asleep by now. I texted her and waited for a reply, but got nothing. So I called her. Her phone rang several times, but she never answered. Adalee never missed my phone calls or texts. She was a girl who loved to talk with her thumbs.

I dialed Scott's number. "What's wrong?" I threw my shoes back on and walked down my stairs. "Lee's light is on." Scott sighed. "Ok? So what does that have to do with anything?" I walked out my front door and groaned. "Lee is usually asleep by now, with the lights off." Scott made a funny noise as I knocked on Lee's door. "Plus she isn't answering my phone calls. She fell and hit her head earlier today. What if something happened?"

There was a pause. "When doesn't she do that?" He was sorta laughing so I guess he wasn't taking me too seriously. I found her spare key and made my way in her house. "Just stay on the phone with me ok?" He sighed and I ran all the way to her room. "Lee? Are you in here? You're light was on and you didn't answer my call so I got worried.." I waited for her reply, but there never came one.

I pushed open her door and almost dropped my phone. Adalee was laying on the floor, face down, and her phone was out of reach. I fell to her side and pushed her onto her back. "Scott. She's not breathing." I put him on speaker and I could hear the panic in his voice. "Dude, what happened?" I laid my hand on her face and felt that she was still slightly warm. "I don't know! I just got here!" I moved the hair away from her eyes and Scott spoke as if he knew exactly what to do. "Does she have a pulse?"

I pressed my index and middle finger across her wrists and felt movement. "Yeah, but it's barely there." I looked at her. She looked dead, and I was scared. "Mouth to mouth. You had CPR training, use it Stiles!" I pressed my lips against hers and exhaled air into her lungs. Then started doing chest compressions. "Is it working?!" There was more than just panic in his voice now. I repeated this over and over for a few more seconds until she took in air, coughing harshly.

I let out a worried sigh and Scott's voice broke the silence. "Take her to a hospital. She needs to get looked at. Should I meet you guys there?" I took him off speaker and held the phone up to my ear. "I'll text you if I take her." He agreed and I hung up.

"Stiles?" As soon as I heard her voice, I laid my body on top of hers. "Don't ever, freak me the fuck out like that again." I ran my fingers through her hair and kept them there. "I was so scared that you had died Lee." Her arms went around my neck and I held back from crying. I couldn't lose her that way.

"I'm sorry. I had an attack. I couldn't get to my phone." I lifted her up and placed her on her bed. "You really need one of those monitors or something so I know when I should come rescue you." She giggled for a few seconds but stopped to catch her breath. "Hey, don't laugh." Lee smiled at me and I glanced back at her lips as she spoke. "Don't leave me tonight." I nodded and got up to turn off the lights.

She moved crawled under the blankets as I took off my shoes. "If you want me in your bed Lee, you don't have to fake dying." In the dark, I could see as she rolled her eyes at me. I threw off my jacket and coughed a little. "I can't sleep in jeans. That's the most uncomfortable thing in the world." I heard as she sighed softly. "Then take them off Stiles. It's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before." I didn't waste any time to take them off and jump into her bed.

She faced me and I could see that she was scared. I reached up and caressed her face. "Hey, don't look so sad over there Lee. It's breaking my superman heart." Adalee smiled and laid her hand on top of mine. "You're more like Batman to me Stiles." There was silence and I saw as she bit her lip. I moved my hand from her cheek, to her chin, pulling her lip out from between her teeth with my thumb. "Stop that."

She moved closer to me and I couldn't help but feel as her bare legs touched mine. Adalee buried her face in my side as she yawned. "Why am I always ending up, sleeping next to you? Why aren't you calling some other guy to keep you company at night?" She looked up at me and smiled. "Because other guys aren't Batman."

At that moment, I saw it. Her eyes glanced at my lips, and her free arm snaked around me. Placing a hand on her waist, I dropped the volume of my voice. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" She spoke just as softly as I did. "I'd freak out." I let her go and backed away a little. Before I could speak, she pulled me back in and moved her face closer to mine. "But I'd kiss you back."

That was all I needed to hear. I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips against hers. Unlike before, when I was giving her mouth to mouth, she responded. Those soft lips moved over mine, and her hands slipped under my shirt as I rolled her onto her back. I pulled away only for a second to get some air, and kissed her again, this time, licking her bottom lip. When they parted, I tasted her. It was like she had been eating cinnamon candy just moments before. Her tongue touched mine attentively, as if she were scared to do more, so I backed off.

I looked at her, using my right hand to move the hair from her face, before placing it on her hip. "God, please don't let this be some horrible dream." Her fingers ran lightly over the back of my neck and down my jaw line as she looked up at me. "If it is Stiles, I don't want to wake up." I kissed her again, a little gentler than before. "So what does this mean?"

Adalee looked at me before rolling over, pressing her back against my chest. "If you're still here in the morning, I'll tell you. For right now, I just want to lay here. In your arms." I smiled and held her as close to my body as I could. "Challenge accepted."

*SOOOOO.. Tell me what you think! I want a million reviews! And I'll up date soon!


	7. Can't Stand It

*Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I loved writing it.. Actually, I love writing all of my fanfiction's chapters..

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 7:

I Can't Stand It.

** Stiles' POV**

I woke up to Lee crawling over me to get to her bedroom door. "DADDY!" I heard as she ran down the stairs and as her dad laughed. "Adalee. It's only been a few weeks." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, unsure of what to do. Soon, I watched as the door came back open and Lee came back in holding her dad's hand. "Dad, look, it's Stiles all grown up."

I stood up reaching out to shake his hand, but he gave me a weird look. I glanced down and remembered that I was wearing boxers, and no pants. Lee laughed as her father cleared his throat. "Stilinski. Are you sleeping with my daughter?" His face was stern and I was a little scared.

"Uh, no .. no sir. I just took off my pants because it's easier to move without them." His face grew more concerned. "What?" I felt the blood rush to my face as I tried to think. "Uh not that. I can't sleep in jeans. It's better to have a little air flow. You can shoot me any time now." I shut my mouth and glanced at Lee. She was holding her sides, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Don't worry dad. I had an attack last night and Stiles found me. I asked him to stay over." Her dad's face immediately went from stern to friendly. "I'm just joking with ya Stiles. Thank you for making sure my little girl is safe." Lee's face turned red as she nudged her father. "It's good to have you home daddy. I missed you." I watched as he messed up her hair and walked out of the room.

Lee looked up at me with a giant smile on her face. "I haven't seen him in weeks. He's been overseas. You don't mind if I spend some time with him do you?" I shook my head and threw my pants on. "I don't mind at all. I guess.. we.." She cut me off as she glanced behind her. "I'll see you at school Monday?" Lee practically rushed me out of the door. I guess she was brushing off last night.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I lingered at the front door and looked at her. There were a million things I wanted to say. A million things I wanted to do. Lee looked right at me, her smile brighter than the sun. I backed away and she waved, closing the door behind her. I guess, I'd never have the chance to talk to her about it. If she wasn't going to make a big deal out if it, neither would I.

The weekend passed by quickly, and I didn't really hear from Lee as much as I hoped. I didn't take her to school Monday morning, seeing as she had her father take her. I stood at my locker with Scott who, for a supernatural being, was clueless to the obvious.

"So how was your weekend? I hadn't heard from you since the Adalee predicament." Scott gave me a worried look. "Is she ok?" I nodded and stared into my locker. "Yeah, she's fine. Her dad came back Saturday morning, so she's been hanging with him." Scott hit me in the arm lightly and I turned my attention to him. "Then why do you sound so dead Stiles?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my short hair. "I kissed her. And that morning, she just brushed it aside. I haven't texted her. She hasn't tried talking to me. I'm pretty sure I fucked it all up." Scott looked at me, clearly surprised. "Wait, did you guys..?" He raised a brow and I shook my head. "No. I took off my pants, but that was so I could get to sleep. I made sure she slept ok during the night. Her attacks have gotten worse, now that we're older."

Adalee's always had these random attacks when she'd stop breathing. It's like she forgets. That's how I met her. She had just moved in next door and I watched as her whole body froze, and she fell to the ground. I shook her awake and she started breathing on her own again. Then she wouldn't stop following me around. We've been friends ever since.

Scott leaned against the lockers and played with a lacrosse ball between his hands. "It's that bad huh?" I nodded and looked down the hallways, at the mass of people, before looking at my friend. "It's scary to know that we could lose her to something like that. If she's alone, and she has one of those, I can't even imagine.." I shuddered at the thought and closed my locker. "Don't worry. She's always around one of us. Nothing's gonna happen to her."

I smiled for his benefit and turned to face the crowd. I felt as someone took my hand, pulling me down a little. Without having time to blink, there was the feeling of familiar lips pressing against mine. "Hey. Sorry I haven't talked to you all weekend. I've been so wrapped up in my dad coming home, that I completely forgot that we were supposed to talk." I looked down and saw Adalee looking up at me with an apologetic look plastered on her face.

I glanced around and saw that half of the people in the hallway stopped to gawk at us. Her small hand squeezed mine a little, drawing my attention back to the girl before me. It wasn't until now that I realized her social status was above mine. She was friends with Lydia Martin, has top grades in every subject, and would participate in school activities if she didn't have that health issue. But unlike Lydia, she was kind to everyone she came in contact with. Except for Jackson.

"Sty? Are you mad at me? I understand if you are." I shook my head and smiled at her, ignoring the stares we received as I pulled her into me. "I'm not mad. I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd kiss me without talking about it first." By now, Scott must've gotten uncomfortable because he cleared his throat. Lee turned to him with a smile and blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Hey Scott. Um, you know what Stiles, you're right. We'll talk at lunch?"

She pulled away from me and waved at Scott before walking away. Scott smacked the back of my head and I bit my tongue. "I know, I know. I'm an idiot." He laughed and we continued on to class. Why does it feel like time is moving slower when you want something so badly?

*Adalee's POV*

During British Lit, I felt as Allison poked me in the back with a pencil. "So what's the deal with you, Isaac and Stiles? There are a million rumors going around and I don't know which ones are actually real." I giggled a little and leaned back, turning my head towards her. "I'm not dating Isaac. And what did you hear about Stiles?"

I glanced at the teacher and smiled as Allison continued talking. "I heard that Isaac cheated on you with some girl from another school and that you kissed Stiles to get back at him." I had to stifle a laugh as I covered my mouth with my hands. "Ok, Isaac and I are friends. Stiles and I, did kiss but he have yet to talk about it."

When it was time for free period (Where I'm from, that's 15 mins of talk time during class.)I fully turned to Allison and saw that she was confused. "OK, what do you mean talk about it? You kissed him more than once?" I nodded. I forgot that she didn't know about the first time. "He stayed over Friday night and we kissed. Then I kissed him again in the hall. I-"

My phone vibrated and I looked down to see Stiles' name. _"Is it lunch yet?"_ I giggled and looked at Allison. "So you guys don't know if you're.. together?" I nodded and she sighed. "You make dating complicated." She was smiling as she spoke so I couldn't help but grin along. "Oh, by the way. If you guys _are_ dating, want to come hang out with Scott and I one night? We sneak out and talk in the woods. Maybe we can plan an event and you could.. have him over so I don't have to freeze at night?" She gave me a playful pleading look and I nodded. "I can do that. My parents love Scott so it's no problem."

She thanked me and the bell rang. I gathered my things and we walked out of class, meeting Lydia in the hall. "Ok, I heard you're with Stillinski. Really Adalee? You can do much better. Isaac actually plays in the lacrosse games and he's a cutie. Stillinki, is the sheriffs son. Total, buzzkill." I rolled my eyes with a smile. Not many people could take her honesty.

"I'm not with him. But I like him Lydi. So don't, judge ok? He's a sweet guy." Allison spoke up as I tried to find more to say. "He makes Adalee happy. I mean look at her smile when you mention his name. Stiiiiiles." I blushed and felt this massive grin threaten to explode from my face. Lydi sighed and looped her arm through my own. "Fine. If he makes you happy, I'll try to lessen the misery I serve him."

In Lydi speak, she was saying that if he hurt me, she'd get one of the guys to beat him up. "Thanks Lydi." We walked to the caf and I found Stiles waiting for me. "I'll see you girls later? We kind of have to talk." Lydia sighed and let me go. "If you must. Bitch you better get me something pink." She smiled at me and I returned one. "Always princess Lydi. I'll see you girls later." I waved and made my way over to Stiles.

"Hey, um, let's talk outside?" I followed him out into the courtyard and we sat under a tree. I guess what he wanted to say, he didn't want Scott to hear, because we left him alone with Jackson, Danny and Isaac. "So, about that kiss.." I looked into his warm honey brown eyes and felt the blood pool in my cheeks. "Which one Stiles?"

He smiled and looked down. "The one from Friday night." I nodded and looked at him, waiting to hear more. "I really like you. I thought I liked Lydia before, but then someone, well everyone, kept pointing out that you were sweeter, and probably had a thing for me too. And then I realized that I really liked you. You're pretty much the only girl that willingly wants to be seen with me in public. And who plays the video games I like. You're the only one that get's my sense of humor. You see me talk with a mouth full of food and actually stuff more in there for me.." He trailed off and I watched as his face flushed.

"How long have you been thinking about this Stiles?" Stiles looked off in space for a minute before shrugging. "I don't know." I laughed and felt as he reached out, moving some of my hair away from my face. In that single touch, I saw his future. I saw blood. I saw death. But I wouldn't let this phase me.

"Tell me what you're thinking over there." Taking a breath, I interlaced my fingers with his. "I'm thinking, that I really like you. That I've had this crush on you for a long time. Pretty much before I moved away and it all rushed back when I came back to beacon hllls. You make me laugh Stiles. I feel, protected when I'm with you. I like, sleeping next to you. And when you hug me, I don't want you to let go." I blushed and bit my lip. I felt like I had said too much.

"Well, I like holding you in my arms at night. You're just, too amazing for me. So you can't blame me for thinking that this is some sort of joke.." Without thinking, I threw myself at him, knocking him to the ground. I pressed my lips against his softly and pulled away a little. "It's not a joke. I really, really like you Stiles." His arms wrapped around me and I felt secure. "I really like you too Lee. So, you'll be my girlfriend?" I nodded and he gave me this cute boyish smile. "Cool."

After lunch, it felt as if time flew by quickly. I was standing at my locker, putting away the books I didn't need when I felt as someone touched my shoulder softly. "You and Stiles?" I turned to see Isaac standing there with a sullen look on his face. "Yeah, Stiles and I." I closed my locker and tilted my head to the side as I spoke. "Thank you."

Isaac shot me a quizzical look as we walked down the hallway, towards the parking area. "For what?" I smiled and nudged him a little. "For being there for me." I lowered my voice, but I knew he would still hear me. "For not being a total dick." He laughed and threw an arm around my shoulders. "No problem Adalee. You're a girl that deserves the best." He ruffled my hair and walked off towards Derek's parked car.

I found my father in the parking lot and waved at Stiles and Scott before jumping in the car with him. I've always been close with my father. He understands my visions a lot better than my mother does. After all, she's a witch. The ride home was silent until we walked through the doors. It was never safe to talk about what we saw when there were wolves around.

*=D POV*

"You were right dad. Stiles asked me to be his girlfriend. I guess I should've ignored him weeks ago." Adalee propped her bag against the leg of the kitchen table and sat across from her parents. She was smiling widely, and they couldn't help but smile back. "I told you to just stick it out a little while longer."

Adalee looked at her aging father and took in his features. His short black curly hair. His tired black eyes. The little grey hairs on his head and in his chin stubble. "Have you had any other visions about me? Can I tell them now?" He shook his head and sighed. "Not yet Adalee. Just wait. The time will come, when you can tell them and they will stay safe."

He reached over and patted her hands as she sighed. "But dad!" He gave her a stern look and she closed her mouth. "Adalee, you've managed to work around the way it works up until now. But this is one thing you can't get around. If you tell him, they will all die."

Adalee nodded and looked down at her fingers. "Declan, let's just have a nice dinner and talk about this later. It's upsetting." He nodded and turned away from Adalee. "I have homework anyway. Call me down when it's done mom." She kissed her mother's cheek before running upstairs with her things.

She closed the door to her room and listened closely. "Lily, what are we going to do?" There was silence and the shuffling of pots and pans. "We wait. Just like our daughter. She's done so well. Adalee hasn't even come close to telling him. She has snuck out of the house on occasion. But so far, no one's dead." Adalee turned away from the door and walked to her window.

She sat on the sill until Stiles popped into view. "Hey beautiful. Why the long face?" Adalee smiled and shook her head. "Nothing I can really talk about." She looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh. "I wish I could fly sometimes." Stiles laughed and leaned against his own window. "I do too. No, actually, I wish things would be normal again."

Adalee knew what he meant. But she sat up and acted curious anyway. "Normal? Things aren't normal now?" Stiles shook his head with a smile and waved his hand, dismissing what he just said. "It's a joke between Scott and I." She nodded in understanding and let the hair fall into her face. "There are so many things going on lately. And I can't stand it. I just want it all to slow down, so I can breathe."

Stiles watched the way she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He licked his lips, wishing he could be beside her, holding her, kissing her. Now that she was his girlfriend, he could do that. "Once it slows down Lee, you're going to be bored. I know you. You love a little bit of excitement." Adalee flashed her pearly whites and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"It still amazes me, that you know me so well. And you're so confident that you know what I like and dislike." Stiles blushed at her compliment and pointed to her ladder. "Repunsel, climb your ass down and come here so I can kiss you." Adalee laughed out loud and held her sides, trying to catch her breath. "Some romantic prince you are."

He just waved and ran out of his room. When he got to the side of the house, she was already down and waiting. Stiles took her into his arms and felt as she relaxed. "I thought I was batman?" Adalee looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "You're more than that Stiles." Leaning down, he placed his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground, causing her to giggle.

"You're so amazing, that I can't stand it." She blushed and put her hands on his cheeks, leaning in to press her lips against his. Something that she's wanted to do since her grandfather mentioned that they'd be together. Since she realized why he was so perfect for her and since she woke up that morning.

Pulling away, he still held her up in his arms. "Stiles?" He looked at her, his honey hazel brown eyes shining in the available light, his lips still set in that previous kiss position. "Yeah?" Adalee ran her fingers through his short buzzed brown hair and smiled softly. "Don't forget about me, when you find someone better ok?" He scoffed and pulled her back in for another kiss. His lips softly pressing against hers, his tongue licking her bottom lip for entry. Adalee's arms tightened around him, wanting more as her lips parted.

When he pulled away this time, she pressed her forehead against his. "I don't think I could ever find someone better for me than you Lee. Look at us. A couple of misfits, making out between houses." She giggled and he put her down, but kept her close. "I should be the one telling you not to forget me." Adalee felt as he ran his hand against her cheek and moved the hair from her eyes. "I never have Stiles. And I doubt I ever will…"

**How was that chapter? OH, BTW, in the last chapter, she was singing Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae. And if you want, Add me on….

Facebook- /adabunny

Tumblr- .com

Or, watch my silly video's on Youtube.. – Adabunny806 and HaiAdaBunny.

Leave a review and I'll update sooooooon!


	8. She Bruises Cold

*Hey Guys! Read, enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf! I do own Adalee.

***Listen to Breeze Blocks by Alt-J during the fight scene between Adalee and Stiles! I'll have it marked with those little asterisk thingys.

Chapter 8

She Bruises Cold.

*Adalee's POV*

I laced up my mid calf combat boots and sighed. _"Adalee, I don't think it's a good idea for you to tag along."_ Looking up, I saw Derek staring at me with his piercing brooding eyes. "Ada-" I held up my hand and he shut his face. "I can if I want to Derek." He growled and crossed his arms. "You can't use your sight against me like that." I smiled sheepishly and we walked down stairs.

I caught eye contact with my father and flashes of a conversation between us flooded every inch of my brain. When it was over, I smiled and he sighed. "Alright. If you think this will work, then go ahead. But don't come crying to me when it backfires young lady." I glanced at Derek and saw that he was urging my father to fight harder. "Look, I'll be safe Derek. Dad will let me know if something goes wrong." I held up my wrist and smiled. "Plus I have this. So calm down. Let's go."

Derek reluctantly led me out to his car and we drove off. It was silent for a while, and I was uncomfortable. "I hope this works." I glanced at Derek and saw that he was worried as he watched the road. "It's going to be ok Derek. I told you my vision." When we reached the woods, I jumped out and began running.

Derek followed closely behind me, the sound of his footsteps just seconds away from my own. Just as I wanted to push myself to go faster, I felt as Derek wrapped his arms around me and threw me to the ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the cold hard ground, but we shifted, so I landed on him. "Don't move." I nodded and he left me there as he snooped around.

I zipped up my black hood and got up anyway. I don't take direction well. _Breathe. Just breathe. It'll all work out. _I kept thinking that as I walked into the darkness. It was so quiet. Too quiet for me. I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest.

"Hissssss.." I turned and saw familiar yellow eyes in the night. I stood my ground as it came bounding towards me. As soon as it got within a few feet of me, it stopped. Staring it straight in the eyes, I could see that it was curious. I tried not to hold my breath, but I couldn't help it.

It's tail whipped around, as if it wanted to kill me but couldn't. So it circled me instead. "Adalee! I told you.." Derek's voice trailed off as he spotted the Kanima. He growled and charged after it. "NO!" Derek stopped in his tracks and glared at me. The Kanima hissed again and took a defensive stance. "If you fight it now, you'll die Derek." Derek gritted his teeth together and I turned my attention back to the scaly creature before me.

I wanted to reach out for it, but refrained. It wasn't safe, and I knew at any moment, this thing could slit my throat. Before I could blink, it was a few measly centimeters from my face. I closed my eyes, as it hissed, feeling its hot breath on my face. I could smell the death and decay from his mouth and almost cried out as it touched me. I knew this would happen, and it scared me even more now that it was happening.

Without warning, I heard a familiar voice. "Derek!? Where are you..?!" I opened my eyes and found giant yellow ones staring back at me. I gasped and it ran away. Derek ran up to me and caught me before I fell. My father was right, my plan had backfired. And I had no excuse to tell Scott as he approached.

"Adalee? What are you doing here with Derek?" I looked up and saw that Stiles was with him. Scott looked at me closer and his eyes widened. "Are you ok?" I went from being in Derek's arms to Scotts. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had an attack on my midnight stroll." He hugged me and I couldn't help but hug him back. I made my way to Stiles and felt as his arms wrapped around me protectively. "What are you doing out here with Derek…?"

"You were out with Scott, and she didn't want to bug you. Her parents were arguing." I buried my face into Stiles' chest and he sighed. "You're not her boyfriend Derek." I silently thanked Derek for lying for me. "Stiles, I know that Scott is your friend. Just because we're together, doesn't mean we have to constantly be together. I asked Derek because.. Well, he's been through it before." I hated lying to him myself.

"Let's let Scott and Derek talk." He took my hand and lead me away from them. I glanced back and saw that Derek was fighting the urge to take me back. Our plan wasn't completely finished yet. We'd have to do this again. And that clearly made him uneasy.

Once at Stiles' Jeep, he placed me on the back bumper and looked at me in the available light. "I thought I asked you to stay away from him..?" Stiles' brown eyes looked at me questioningly. "Stiles, Derek is my friend. Just like he's yours and Scotts. I don't ask you to stop hanging out with him." I crossed my arms and looked up at him, showing that I was a little mad.

"Well what am I supposed to think when my girlfriend doesn't call me and I find her in the woods with another guy?" I rolled my eyes and poked him back. "What are you doing in the woods looking for the same guy?" I widened my eyes to look at him and pursed my lips. He sighed and pulled me in. "Don't give me that Princess Jasmine look."

He pressed his lips against my forehead and I relaxed into him. "I don't really trust the guy ok? When you're with him, it's like I'm knowingly feeding you to the wolves." I knew what he meant, and I guess he hoped I didn't. "Nothing is going to happen between Derek and I ok?" Stiles nodded and placed another kiss on my forehead.

I tilted my head up and saw that he was really worried. "Hey, Stiles, I'm serious." I took his face into my tiny hands and felt as it got warmer under my touch. "When I say that nothing is going to happen, it's not." Stiles' hands found my waist and pulled my lower half closer to his as he leaned down to kiss me. I let go of his face and put my arms around his neck. His tongue grazed my lower lip lightly and I parted them. Before the kiss could get any deeper, I heard the crunching of leaves.

"Ahem." Stiles pulled away groaning and I turned to see Derek and Scott staring at us. "We should get going." I jumped up and began making my way towards Derek, but Stiles took my hand. "Hey, no. You're riding with your boyfriend. Not the older pedobear." I stifled a laugh and Derek rolled his eyes. "Better watch it Stillinski. I'm not afraid to bite."

I gave Derek a slightly stern look and felt as Stiles pulled me away from him. "I'm not scared of you." Derek jumped at him and Stiles flinched a little, before jumping into his jeep. I sighed and looked at Derek. "Thanks for, listening." He nodded and stared at Scott, forcing him to get into the Jeep with Stiles. "We can do this again Adalee. Just tell me." I gave a slight nod before turning to the door. "We'll talk about it later Derek." I jumped in and bit my lip as we drove off.

Once we dropped off Scott, we made our silent way back home. I didn't know what to say exactly, and I didn't want to cause an argument with Stiles. When we pulled into his driveway, I got out quickly and stood there, waiting for Stiles. "I trust you. I hope you know that." I nodded and hugged him softly. "I know Stiles." I didn't know what else to say as he kissed me goodnight and I walked into my home.

My father looked at me and I sighed. "It would've worked if the boys had not have been there." I unlaced my boots and left them at the door as I sat across from him. "You're putting yourself into dangerous territory Adalee. If your grandparents find out.." He trailed off and I looked down. "They won't find out." I got to my feet and scowled at him. "I'm tired of watching them die."

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. Tears threatened to fall as I pressed my forehead against the doorframe. "I'm so sick of watching them die." I turned and found my window open. I tensed at the sound of breathing that wasn't my own. "Who's in here..?" I went to turn on the light, but felt as warm hands closed over my own. "It's just me. My dad's not home. Figured I'd climb your hair Repunsel."

I instantly relaxed at the sound of Stiles' voice and gave a soft giggle. "You've been coming over here a lot Stiles." He sighed and fell back on to my bed. "I know. You know you like it." I gave him that, 'you've got to be kidding me look'. He gave me his cute dimpled smile and I caved. "Ok, I do." I watched as he removed his shirt and I locked the door.

"Can I?" Holding my hands out, he tossed his shirt into them. I turned and threw off my hoodie and tank, and slipped his shirt over my head. I loved the way he smelled. I looked down and saw that it was a little short, but took my pants off anyway, before crawling in beside him. "Lee, when did you get a tattoo?"

I felt as he moved my hair away from my back and pulled the shirt down a little. His fingers traced over the spirals and I froze a little. "I've had it for a while actually." I rolled over to look at him and he gave me concerned look. "I've seen it before. I don't know where though." I took his hand and placed it on my cheek. "It's common. Sleep." Stiles' arms wrapped around me, and I felt comfort.

To be honest, I couldn't sleep unless he was there. For a while, I thought it was because I was scared, and yeah, I was. But then I realized it was because I felt safer, and needed him there. On the nights he had to stay home, I stayed awake. I had gotten used to the steady beat of his heart in my ears. The feeling of his arms around me and waking up to his sleeping, drooling face in the morning. So not having it, didn't feel right anymore.

"Lee?" I looked up at him, and saw as his eyes started to droop. "Yeah Sty?" He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. "Nothing." I couldn't help but giggle as he pulled me in closer. "I'm not that tired, if you want to talk." Shaking my head, I just nuzzled closer into his defined chest. "I'd rather lay here with you in silence." Unlike Stiles, I wanted to sleep. So I did.

*Stiles' POV*

The next day at lunch, I looked at Scott and shoved food in my mouth. "Did you know Lee has a tattoo on the back of her neck?" Scott looked at me curiously. "Of what?" I swallowed the food in my mouth and sighed. "Some spirals." Scott's brow went higher and I put my food down. "What's with the look on your face?"

Scott scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Did it look like this?" I looked down and nodded. "Yeah! Exactly like that. Where have we seen that before?" My best friends face went from hopeful, to hopeless. "Derek has that same exact tattoo on his back. It's a pack thing." I lost my appetite after hearing that.

"What? So does that mean she's…." I pushed my food away and looked around the caf for Lee. She couldn't be part of his pack. What if that tattoo means something else? "That could be why Derek is protective over her. Why she got so close to Issac." I shuddered at the thought, and Scott fell silent. "Then that would mean she knows what you are Scott. That can't be it. She would've let us know. Lee doesn't keep things this big from us!"

I tried to control how irritated I was. I knew Lee, and she would never do this. I waited until school was over to talk to her. When I couldn't find her, I tried texting her. But she didn't respond. Lydia walked up to me with a sigh. "Adalee left early if you're looking for her. She told me to tell you." I raised a brow and she walked off.

Scott obviously sense that I was worried and slightly angry as we backed out of the school parking lot and onto the road. "Look, maybe we're both wrong? We do know Lee pretty fucking well to know that she'd tell us everything. Especially you." I gripped the steering wheel tighter as we took a turn. "I don't know anymore. She didn't even try to call me last night. She was just off with Derek. I knew she was hiding something.

I didn't want to admit that last part. Ever since Lee came back, she's been the same, but different. I drove home and once I parked, Scott and I walked up to her front door. Before I could knock, the front door came open and her dad was standing there with a smile on his face. "Stiles, Scott, what brings you boys here?" I gave an awkward smile back and Scott spoke up. "Is Adalee ok? She hasn't answered any of our messages and she wasn't at school the last half."

He sighed and looked behind him, revealing her mom standing there. "Adalee's fine. She just has some family things to do. Her grandparents are coming to visit." They both looked uncomfortable and I could sense the tension in the air. "Oh, ok." Her dad shot me an uneasy grin. "She's with Derek right now in town. I'm sure you'll catch her there. Her grandparents love that boy." I watched him wave before shutting the door.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair as I gave him that look. "We're not going to look for them. If her parents say that she's doing stuff for her grandparents then that's what she's doing." He gave me a stern look and I returned it. "Scott. I'm using the friend card. We have to find them." I handed him the invisible card and he buckled. "Fine Stiles. But don't get mad at me when it's all true."

We jumped in my car, and drove around for what seemed like hours. We didn't find them in town. So at nightfall, we went to the reserve. According to Scott, he could smell my girlfriend and Derek all over the place, which really wasn't a pleasant thing to know.

After a few minutes of silently searching for them, Scott hit my chest to stop me in my tracks. _"Stiles is going to kill me if he finds out."_ That was clearly Lee's voice. She sounded guilty. _"He's going to find out you're mine sooner or later."_ I balled up my fists and gritted my teeth. She was his? What did that even mean? Peering around the tree, I saw Adalee seated next to Derek. He was looking at something on her wrist. _"I can't believe this thing worked last night."_ Without thinking I stepped forward, catching their attention.

**=D POV**

***!

Adalee's Eyes shot up and looked at Stiles as she scrambled to get to her feet. "S-s-Stiles. What are you doing out here?" That wasn't something she didn't see coming. Her visions were getting hazier and hazier lately. Derek stood somewhat in front of her as Stiles spoke in an angry tone. "I could be asking you the same question!" She jumped at the sound of his voice and Derek growled, low enough for Scott to hear.

"Stiles, calm down man." Stiles shook his head as his friend tried to relax him. "No." He held his ground, staring past Derek into Adalee's frightened eyes. "What is going on here? What do you know Adalee? What are you hiding from me?" He stepped toward her, but she stepped back. "It's not what you think Stiles. I swear!" Derek held out a protective arm towards Adalee and Stiles looked at him.

"She's yours huh? Fine keep her. I can't even trust her anymore." Stiles turned to walk away and Adalee tried to run to him, but was stopped by Derek. "It's not like that Stiles! You don't understand!" Stiles turned to her and crossed his arms. "Then explain it to me. Why is my girlfriend out in the dark with another guy? Why is she his? And not mine?"

Stiles gave a sad smirk. "Better yet, tell me why you both have the same tattoo? I knew I recognized it from somewhere. I just didn't know it was on another guy." Derek growled and flashed his eyes at Stiles. "Don't do this Stiles. You won't win." There was an uncomfortable silence in the air as they all stared at each other.

"TELL ME!" Adalee's heart stopped. She closed her eyes and Derek pushed her back. "Don't give in. You know what will happen Adalee. What you've been trying to avoid, is going to happen." Adalee bit her lip and Stiles shook his head. "Yeah, listen to him." He turned again to walk away and Adalee just stood there. "Stiles…" He stopped but didn't look at her. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

Stiles' heart dropped. "We're through." He started walking again and he heard as Adalee started to sob. Before he knew it, he heard a loud growl and turned in time to see Derek jumping at him. Scott stopped him in mid air and pushed him back. Stiles stumbled back and fell.

Then there came that familiar hissing noise. They all turned to see the Kanima's eyes glowing in the darkness. It was watching them. Stiles watched as Derek kept Adalee behind him protectively. "Adalee, tell me what you see." Stiles noticed that she had stopped breathing. Her eyes were hazed over and she wasn't responding. "Someone needs to touch her. She's not moving!"

He crawled over to her quickly and she let in a gasp of air. "Derek, go!" Without waiting, he ran after it, Scott following closely behind him. Stiles looked at Adalee as she sat in the dried leaves. He was trembling, and so was she. "You know about them, don't you?"

She nodded and looked away. "So, this whole thing about being his. You're really his?" Adalee looked up and took Stiles' hand, only to have him pull away from her. "It's not like that, anymore." Stiles gave her a cold hard glare. "Anymore? What's that supposed to mean?" His heart was racing. He couldn't even think straight.

"The tattoo on my back, symbolizes that I'm Derek's. At some point, I was supposed to… to.." She trailed off and tears started to form. "But now it's different. The rules changed. The vision changed. I'm part of his pack. That's what the tattoo means now." Stiles got to his feet and shook his head. "Here I was, trying to protect you from all of this. I didn't want to see you hurt, but you always knew. You were in the middle of it, from the start."

Adalee reached out for him, but he pulled away from her. "Stiles, you don't understand!" He shook his head and began to walk away from her. "Oh no, I understand. Derek loves you because you're rightfully his. Issac got so close because you're all the same. Here I was, hoping I wouldn't be the only vulnerable one in this fucked up mess. I was ecstatic to know that maybe, I could protect someone I cared about, like how Allison and Scott do for each other. But I was wrong. I'm always robin."

Stiles didn't turn around to look at her as he walked back towards his Jeep. He could hear as Adalee followed behind him. "Stiles! You are protecting me! Without you, I would've died tonight! No one else knows to touch me when I can't breathe!" He scoffed and jerked his hand away when she grabbed it. "You're a wolf, you'll be fine."

She ran ahead of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm not a wolf Sty. I'm human, just like you." Adalee had tears falling from her eyes as she looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't go. Don't break my heart Sty." He walked around her and she sobbed. "Stiles!" He turned and ran his hands through his hair. "You're lying to my face! Derek wouldn't have held you back, if you weren't a wolf!"

Adalee looked at him, and they just stared at each other. Soon, Scott and Derek came back, out of breath. "It got away." Derek stood behind Adalee, his hands on her shoulders. "Adalee…" She didn't listen to him. "Stiles, believe me. I'm no wolf." Scott nodded. "She definitely doesn't smell like one Stiles."

There was another silence and Stiles turned. "Whatever, we're done." He managed to get a few steps away when he felt uneasy. Stiles heard this earth shattering scream. Whipping his head around, he felt this force throw him back into the ground. Looking over to his right, he saw Scott laying there, confused, and looking towards Adalee's direction.

Stiles looked and saw that the ground around where she stood, was bare. There were no leaves. Derek was thrown back , several feet behind her. She stood on her toes, looking at him, and some force had her hair moving around her. "I'm not a wolf Stiles. I'm an Oracle." Stiles sat there, with his mouth wide open, staring at her.

The second the words left her mouth, she fell back, into Derek's open arms. Both Scott and Stiles, quickly rushed to Derek, looking at Adalee. Derek's face, was grim. It was giving Stiles an uneasy feeling. "Is this the truth you wanted Stiles?!" He jumped back at Derek's angry voice, and saw as he held her closer. "She didn't tell you for a reason!" He growled and his face became elongated. "What's that reason Derek?" They began walking back to where the cars were parked. "She was protecting us. Now that you know, we're all going to die."

**How was that chapter?! Sorry about the song choice. I became obsessed with it, and saw this scene between them in my head and had to get it down. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! And I'll update soon!


	9. I Never Said You Could Stop

Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter.. It got a little intense at the end.. I hope you enjoy this one! And as always, review! Love yo faces!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own Adalee. :3 :D WEEEEE! Lol..

Chapter 9

I Never Said You Could Stop.

*=D POV*

Adalee lay in bed, staring at her ceiling. Stiles hadn't tried contacting her, and she avoided him every chance she could. Word went around that they had broken up. In reality, they were trying to keep each other safe. Stiles was afraid he'd say something wrong and she'd run away, while Adalee was afraid of her grandparents showing up to take his life.

She rolled over and let out a few sobs. Her romance with stiles, the thing she wanted most, the ONLY thing that made her smile despite her horrible visions, ended before it could begin. Adalee would see him from her window, and fight the urge to wave, giving him a sad look instead. Now, Stiles would keep his curtains closed.

Pushing herself up from her bed, she grabbed her running shoes and laced up. She opened her window and sat on the edge. Mumbling a few words under her breath, she fell forward. Right as she was about to land, it was like she fell in slow motion. Adalee landed on her feet without much of a sound and began walking back towards the woods.

"It isn't your fault." She found Derek leaning against a tree and she wiped away a stray tear. "I didn't see that vision at all. I never… I never saw it.." She trailed off as he pulled her towards him. His red eyes shining into hers softly. "And that means it isn't your fault. Didn't you say that your visions can change sometimes?"

Adalee nodded and pulled away from him. "Yeah, but not that that quickly. Sometimes, there are little changes. But nothing this major." She held her arms to her body, glancing at the lights in the Stilinski house. "I was trying to keep him safe… And each vision I had of him, changed. Yes, he still died.. but there was less death, less blood.. Like it was fading.." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Now, all I see is his dead body. Just, his cold lifeless eyes staring back at me. It makes me sick."

Derek sighed and took her hand. "Look at me Adalee." She did as she was told and he moved the hair away from her face. "I hate seeing you this way. You haven't slept in 2 weeks, going on 3. You smell _weak_." Adalee tried to pull away, but Derek held her closer. "No. I know Stillinski is important to you, but right now, you have to concentrate. You need to get better, in order to help them. You can't keep this up. If you do, you're the one that's going to die."

Adalee tried to pull away but he just held her closer. "Listen to me Adalee. Just because their visions changed, just because we changed, doesn't mean I stopped caring about you. I promised to protect you until the day I die." The tears, turned into sobs as she snaked her arms around his waist. "And I promised to always be by your side."

In one swift motion, Derek had her cradled in his arms. He started walking deeper into the woods, hoping that she would calm down a little. The sleeves of her sweater were now wet with tears as she tried to wipe them away. Looking up at Derek, she could see that he was worried. He himself would never say so out loud, but it was seen clearly in his eyes. "I don't want to see you dead Derek."

He didn't look at her as he spoke. "You never will. Just, try to go to sleep ok? I don't want to see you dead either." She nodded and pressed her ear against his chest. It wasn't the sound of Stiles' heart, but it would have to do. Adalee didn't want to admit that she didn't feel like moving without Stiles at her side. She closed her eyes and let out a half sob half sigh. She wanted nothing more than to wake up, and realize that it was all a dream.

The next day at school, Stiles sat outside with Scott. "It's ok to miss her man." Scott watched as his sullen friend tried to smile. "I never said I didn't." There was a moment of silence and Stiles looked up. He spotted Adalee talking to Isaac. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her frame, seemed smaller to him. "She doesn't look ok does she Scott?"

Scott sighed and shook his head. "No, she doesn't. She even smells different. Maybe keeping away from her, isn't helping. Maybe she needs us." Stiles shook his head and threw his bag over his shoulder. "You heard Mr. Sourpuss. By knowing, we're dead. The further away from her, the safer we are." Scott shook his head and put his hand on Stiles' free shoulder. "You know as well as I do, that it's killing her." He pointed to her. "Look at her Stiles. She's getting worse." They both walked off towards the school, trying to distance themselves from a girl that knew everything.

Isaac looked at Adalee and she forced a smile. "They're trying to protect you." She looked down at her fingers and shook her head. "I'm not the one that needs protecting." He threw his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "Sometimes, you have to take control of the things that you feel you have no control over." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Take control of the situation. Don't just use those looks dollface. Use those lovely brains of yours."

Adalee nodded and felt as someone took her hand. She turned to see Lydia standing there. "Hey." Her face had concern written all over it. "You look like shit." Adalee rolled her eyes and Isaac stepped away. "I'll see you later." He waved and Adalee started walking with Lydia. "Don't remind me. Everyone has noticed." She pushed her hair from her face and sighed softly.

"Just because you and Stilinski are over, doesn't mean you should get in a rut. Girls like us can have anyone. So come here." She drug her friend into a bathroom and pulled out some clothes from her over sized bag. "Get into these, and let me do your face." Lydia pushed Adalee into a stall, forcing her to change. When she came out, she was in a pair of ultra skinny jeans, and a bustier top, with a throw over jacket. Lydia did her eye makeup and smiled as she looked back at her friend. "There, that's loads better. Here skinny bitch, wear these." She tossed her some heels and Adalee gave her little fight. She didn't have it in her anymore.

Classes flew by quickly and soon all three girls were at a table together. Alison looked at Adalee as Lydia got up and walked away. "Scott and Stiles-" Adalee held up her hand. "It's ok Ali. What happened, .. it's.." She stopped and sighed softly. "It was bound to happen." Alison nodded and looked down at her food. "I just hate seeing you both so sad."

Adalee shot her a half smile and nudged her friend. "Really, I'll be fine. I mean,.." She trailed off as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning, she found Stiles standing there, pounding his fists together nervously. "Lee. I.. can we.. can we talk?" Adalee didn't hesitate to get to her feet as she nodded. "Yeah.. Of course." Everyone seemed to watch them both as they walked to a more discreet location.

Stiles looked at her as she stood underneath the tree. She looked like she had lost some weight and a little color. Her eyes had dark circles and her lips looked a little chapped. Even her hair had lost a little of its shine. "Adalee.. That night…" He trailed off as she looked at him. Her eyes were dull. They had no shine left in them. "Stiles, I never told you because, I wanted to protect you."

Adalee looked away and dropped the volume of her voice. "When I wanted to, I saw the most horrible visions of your death. That's the real reason why I stop breathing. My entire body gives in and stops working in order for me to see clearly." Stiles watched as she gave him a fearful look. "Adalee, it's.. I'm sorry." He reached out and moved the hair from her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just thought, the further away we were from you, the safer we'd all be."

She reached up and covered his hand with hers. "Nothing will change the vision Stiles." Her voice was so sad. "But I'm going to try." She let him go and Stiles dropped his hand. "What do you mean?" She stepped away from him and smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it. I should get back to lunch." Adalee turned away and walked towards Alison without looking back.

Stiles watched her retreating back and sighed softly. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was lonely. This was the one thing he didn't want to happen. He never wanted to lose Adalee the way he lost her weeks ago.

Scott walked up to him and patted his friends back. "She'll come around again. You made the first move. Adalee is bound to respond to that." Stiles nodded at his friends words and they made their way back to their table. He still had that horrible feeling. That feeling of longing. The one that made him wish she were by his side, laughing the way she always did when he made some lame joke. Now he was lucky if she shot him a sad smile.

Adalee sat with Alison and laid her head on her shoulder. She was fighting the urge to cry as the brunette rubbed the back of her head. "I hate this." Alison nodded and spoke quietly for Adalee to hear. "We all do." Lydia finally came back and looked at her two friends. "I need to throw a party to get you out of this funk." Alison shot the strawberry blonde a slight glare as she signaled to the smallest girl in their group. Adalee on the other hand, sat up and wiped away a few tears that managed to fall. "Dancing always makes me feel better.."

***Days later..**

The music was loud and it was crowded in Lydia's back yard. Adalee had her feet in the pool as she watched everyone around her having fun. It wasn't the same. She missed Stiles. She wanted to hear _his _jokes. She wanted to feel _his_ touch. She wanted to feel his arms around her as she sat there. Kicking her feet harder in the water, she slipped a little. Her heart sped up at the thought of falling in as she jerked her body backwards. "That was close…"

Stiles sighed and watched her carefully from the other end of the yard. Adalee hadn't noticed that he was there yet, and he wanted to keep it that way. Scott had run off with Alison and it took everything he had not to run over and sit beside her. He sipped whatever drink Lydia was passing out and tasted the strong alcohol as it slid down his throat.

He knew he needed to be sober, but one drink shouldn't hurt right? Just as he was about to walk over to her, he saw as Greenburg sat next to her. "Douche." He was dressed in nothing but swim trunks, showing off his athletic body. Adalee, didn't seem interested. Stiles made a note of the way she rolled her eyes and started to pull herself away from the pool.

Greenburg followed after her, and Stiles started walking towards them both. Greenburg and some other guy, had picked Adalee up. She was kicking and struggling to get free, but they were too drunk to notice. "Hey! Put her down!" No one could hear him as he made his way through the crowd. He had begun to kick off his shoes when they walked toward the pool. His cell phone and keys landed on the ground as they threw her in the water.

Stiles dove in after her. Once underwater, he could see her struggling to get to the surface. Grabbing her waist, he made his way to the top, hearing as she took a deep breath and started coughing. Pulling her over to the shallow end, Stiles felt as she grabbed him tightly. Greenburg and some guy he didn't know the name of stared at the both of them.

"What is your problem man? We were just having a little fun." Stiles shot them a glare, his voice so loud it scared the girl in his arms. "She can't swim you idiots! She could've drowned!" He looked down to see her sobbing in his arms. When stiles looked back up at them, they had guilty faces. "Oh, we.. we didn't know.." They walked off and Lydia came running over.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Stiles nodded and Adalee pulled herself away from him, wiping her eyes. ""Thanks Stiles." Lydia helped her to her feet and eyed the boy. "Yeah, thanks. I told them no one goes in the pool." She rolled her eyes at the thought and looked at the smaller girl. "Come on. Let's get you changed." Adalee followed her, eyes cast downward as they made their way through the crowd.

Once in Lydia's room, Adalee had stripped down and sat on her bed in a towel. "Stiles has been watching you all night." Adalee shot her a confused look and wiped the towel across her face. "What?" The strawberry blonde sighed and turned to her, throwing a dress her way. "He's been here, watching you." Sitting next to her friend, she nudged her. "I personally, don't like the guy, but he obviously cares enough to be here and stalk you. So talk to him. I'm tired of seeing you so pouty."

Adalee nodded and watched as Lydia got up. "Thanks Lydi." She leaned over, hugging her tightly before walking out. Adalee quickly got dressed and made her way out to find Stiles. When she did find him, he was talking to Scott, still dripping wet.

"Stiles..?" He turned to her and Scott waved, before walking off. She handed him a towel and looked down. "Thanks. Are you ok?" She nodded and looked back at him as he tried to dry off a little. "I didn't think you'd be here." Stiles looked at her and handed her the wet towel. "I wasn't going to be. But Scott and Alison.." He trailed off and Adalee nodded in understanding.

"Look I-" They both stopped and smiled at each other. "You first." Stiles watched as she tried to open her mouth, but couldn't speak. Instead, she fell into his arms. Standing on her tip toes, she pressed her lips against his softly. "I don't want to be without you."

She lowered herself back down and laid her head on his wet chest. "I don't either Lee." He held her tightly against his body, neither caring about the fact that he was still pretty wet from the pool. "Let's get out of here?" She nodded and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Scott saw as his two friends walked away. Derek sighed and shook his head. "This isn't going to end well. We have to find out what she sees and try to change it." Scott nodded in agreement. "But how? You said yourself that she doesn't tell you her exact visions."

Derek looked at Scott and fought the urge to smack the back of his head. "Stiles can get it out of her. If she wants you as safe as we think, she'll tell him." Scott understood and texted his friend, hoping it would work.

"_Get her to tell you what she sees. It'll help us."_

Stiles pocket his cell phone and kept driving down the road. Adalee looked at him from the passenger side and bit her lip. "Stiles.. are you scared?" Shaking his head, he reached over and took her hand. "Not one bit." _Lying to her again?_ He sighed and glanced at her. She was scared. She had it written all over her face. She doesn't want to lose them.

They got back to his house, and Stiles pulled her into his room. He changed in the bathroom, while she changed into one of his shirts and came in when she was ready. Tugging her to lie in bed with him, he felt as she relaxed, laying her head on his chest. "I missed this." Adalee gripped his shirt between her fingers. "I missed you."

There was a moment of silence, and Stiles spoke quietly. "What do you see, when you see us dying?" Adalee froze in his arms and took a moment before answering him. "I see the Kanima, ripping all of you apart. Sometimes, I see you, in the school, trying to protect me. The person who's controlling it.. or hunters, I don't know who, they end up shooting you to death. There are nights when I just see your dead eyes staring at me." She had begun to cry now, her tears soaking his shirt.

Stiles rubbed her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Nothing like that is going to happen to us. We're careful." Adalee shook her head. "That was before. Now that you know.. My grandparents.. They're going to kill you." That new information scared him.

"What? Why?" Adalee sat up and looked at him. Her eyes still spilling over with tears. "There are rules, and I broke them. In order to keep our world a secret, they have to kill those who know. Derek stood a chance, but if you die, Scott will crumble.. Alison will turn into the person her grandfather wants and it will result in Scott dying. Which, also kills Derek. For every action, there is an opposite and deadly reaction. There's no equal reaction in our universe Stiles. Just death."

Stiles looked at her, and knew she wasn't lying. The paranormal and normal don't really react well together. Reaching up, he pressed his hand against her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Do you want me to stop being your Batman? Will that make everything better?" Adalee shook her head, falling back into his open chest. "I never said you could stop." She spoke softly as she moved higher, so that she could lay next to him, looking into his honey brown eyes. "If you hadn't have saved me tonight.."

She trailed off and smiled softly. "Maybe you stand a chance if I don't exist." Stiles placed his finger across her lips and shook his head. "We don't stand a chance without you. Period. Don't think like that. Got it?" Adalee nodded and he pulled her in. "Just, sleep. Batman will watch over you tonight." He gave her a smirk as she closed her eyes. "Alright.. Stiles?"

He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. "Hmmm?" Her voice dropped lower than he's ever heard before. Her pouty lips touched his lightly. "I'll save you one day. Ok?" He smiled, eventhough she couldn't see him. "I'll never let you have that chance…" She fell silent and Stiles pulled out his phone, texting Scott the new found information.

He laid there, staring at his ceiling while Adalee slept. She clutched his shirt as if he were going to be ripped away from her, and it killed him. She was so scared, and he was trying to hide the fact that he was too. She knew his expiration date, and now they had to race against the clock to keep it from happening. It was enough to drive him insane…..

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. On a side note, I have three stories out, including this one.. For some odd reason, I'm full of creativity.. I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	10. Black Out

*Thanks for the reviews! I freaking love them.. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 10:

Black Out.

"_Please don't go Stiles. Don't leave me here!" Adalee was pulling at his sleeve, trying to get him to stay, but it wasn't working. He just kept moving forward. "I need to do this. It's the only way." She was in tears by the time he got to the door of someone's house. "You don't. Please, don't…" She held her body tightly. Stiles turned to her, taking her small body into his arms. "Adalee, don't cry. You're making it hard for me to be your Batman." Looking up at him, she shook her head. "You're not being my Batman right now.. You're.." Unable to finish, she just sobbed softly. He let her go, and walked in, locking the door behind him. Adalee waited, looking at the door, hopeful that he would come walking out. Instead, there was a faint gurgling noise, followed by a loud thud. Her heart stopped. He was dead._

Adalee woke up covered in sweat and tears. "STILES!" Her heart was racing as she tried to get out of her bed, but someone held her down. "Sssshhh.. It was just a dream." She found Derek's eyes looking at her worriedly. "They're going to kill him Derek! We have to.. we have to stop him from going over there.." Pushing him away, she made her way towards her closet. "Adalee, stop. It was just a dream. Stiles is asleep next door."

As her heart slowed, she realized that part of him was right. Stiles was next door, safe, and asleep in his bed. "What did you see?" Derek moved so that he was right beside her, putting a protective arm around her shoulders. "He sacrificed himself to my elders." In the available light, Derek could see that she was miserable. For the past few nights, her nightmares had gotten so bad that she couldn't be left alone. Her parents didn't know what else to do, so he volunteered himself, and his pack, to watch her when they could.

Stiles, knew nothing about it. Adalee was afraid to tell him anymore about herself, and what she saw. With each truth, he died a little sooner, and it always ended in the most painful manner. Derek saw the puzzles move themselves into place in her head as she sat there. Moving his free arm under her legs, he picked her up and placed her back into bed.

"Remember when you were really little, and I lost you?" Adalee wiped away her tears and looked up at him. "I don't remember that you lost me.." She looked down and then closed her eyes. "I remember that you found me." Derek chuckled and Adalee made a mental note of the way it sounded. Their alpha and the man she knows are two different people. "I was so scared. I couldn't smell you, or hear your heart beat." Her voice was soft, and still slightly frightened. "I remember that you found me under the hollow tree. I was scared because I didn't know where to go. So I mumbled some spell with some powder my mom had given me in case of emergencies."

Derek held her tighter to his body and felt as she moved closer to his warmth. "It's one of very few times that I was scared. I thought, the most horrible thoughts that day." He stopped talking when he felt her grip his side. "I see them every day Derek." The fabric of his shirt became damp as her heart slowed down more. Crying in her sleep, was better than her crying out, and not being able to actually sleep.

Pressing his lips against her forehead, he sighed. It was going to be a long night. "I remember a time, when your visions were happy ones. You always told me the good, and never the bad. We laughed because we knew we'd be in a decent place. Now I can't look at you without realizing what I miss." Smoothing the hair away from her face, he cupped her cheek. "I miss being the one to protect you."

Stiles looked into Adalee's window from his own and found Derek sitting at her desk. He was talking to her about something, and his face, seemed, happy. That was something Stiles wasn't really used to. Soon, Adalee came into view and she was brushing her long tendrils of hair. She sat in front of Derek, her exposed legs crossed as she laughed about something.

_I love that about you. Even the hardest person to please can't help but smile when they're around you._ Stiles sighed and walked over, catching her attention. Derek's face soon turned to stone as they both raised their windows. "Morning beautiful." Her face flushed as she grinned shyly at him. "Morning Batman. Are you spying on me?" She glanced back at Derek and Stiles shook his head. "No. Just admiring you in the shadows."

She let out this melodious laugh that Stiles hadn't heard in a long time. "Well, give me 10 minutes and you can admire me from the passenger seat." He nodded and Derek stepped up to the window. Adalee walked off, giving them their privacy. "Why are you such a sourwolf?"

Derek growled and Stiles saw as something hit the back of his head. "Derek, calm down. You really are a sourwolf." There was a squeal as Derek turned to face Adalee, and the sound of the door slamming. "Stop asking her questions about her visions ok? It's keeping her awake at night." Stiles nodded and spoke quietly. "I can't help if I want to know when I'm going to die."

His face softened as he looked at Stiles. "Just, lay off her for a little while." Derek stepped away from the window and began to shut it when Adalee came back into the room. Stiles couldn't help but feel like they were hiding something from him, but he had to trust her. If he didn't ,then who could he really trust?

He ran down the stairs and out the door with his things. Adalee met him in the middle, slipping her hand into his own. Since they got back together, she had gained a little more weight, but her eyes, they remained dark and dull. Stiles stopped and put his hands to her face, getting a smile in return. "You're so beautiful." For a spit second, her eyes brightened. "Thanks Stiles." She pressed her lips against his cheek and they began walking again.

Once at school, they split off and Adalee ran towards Lydia and Alison. Scott looked on as Adalee hugged Alison with a smile and sighed. "You know, I'm worried about them both. Alison's mentioned something about Adalee zoning off when they talk. Adalee's mentioned something about Alison and her grandfather. Something doesn't feel right here."

Stiles nodded in agreement and watched as Adalee turned to him, waving softly before walking off with her friends. "Derek, has been over her house for a few nights now." Scott looked at him a little surprised. "What? Why? Has your dad seen him?" Shaking his head with a sigh, he looked over at his friend. For the first time, he was concerned. "Not yet. I don't know why he's over there. I just know that he climbs in her window at night, and leaves the next day."

Scott raised both of his brows. "You don't think…" Stiles shook his head and they began walking to class. "I trust her. Plus I think captain sourwolf would start bragging about it." Scott laughed and nodded. "He does do that. It's freggin annoying." Just as those words left his mouth, two hands came down on their shoulders. Stiles sighed and looked at his brown eyed friend. "He's right behind us isn't he?"

The grip became tighter as Derek drug them away. "Trust me Stilinski, if she were mine, you'd be dead." Stiles couldn't help but feel the truth behind his words. "What do you want now? You spent the last few nights with my girlfriend.." He wasn't going to hide the fact that he was annoyed. "Make yourself scarce. Trust me on this one." Derek turned to Scott with a stern look in his eye. "You keep him away from her. And stay away from Alison."

It was the same old warning, and it didn't do any good with those two mischievous man children. Stiles puffed himself up and looked Derek straight in the eyes. "I do what I want." Without waiting, he walked off in a different direction, hoping that he couldn't smell the obvious relief to get away from him.

Stiles didn't know how long it was until he found Adalee, but when he did, he wasn't relieved. He didn't want to feel like he was stalking her, but he couldn't exactly walk up to her. She was talking to Gerard, her face serious. He could see by the way her eyes held fire, that she was angry. When the old man started talking to her, she kept her face set as cold as ice.

When Gerard walked away, Stiles made his way to her. "Lee, are you ok?" Her cold face instantly melted away as she looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." Throwing her arms around him, he slipped his hands on her waist. "Why'd you ask?" Stiles shook his head with a smile. "No reason." Placing a light kiss on her lips, he nuzzled her face closer to his.

"Stiles, you're scaring me." Her grip on him tightened, not wanting him to let her go. "I'm sorry. I just can't get enough of you." Stiles didn't let her go as the bell rang. "Stiles, we're going to be late…" Adalee's voice came out worried, showing more concern than she wanted to. "Come on." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "Come with me…"

Stiles took her hand and led her off school grounds. He wasn't thinking straight, but he knew he wanted to get away from that school as quickly as possible. "Stiles…" She shut her mouth when he shot her a pleading look. In her gut, she knew something was wrong, because she didn't have any visions of this day at all.

When they got to the reserve, they just sat quietly in the car. "Lee…" Stiles tried to talk to her, but no words came out. She just sat there, looking at him with those innocent eyes that ate away at him. "Gah, don't look at me with those big eyes of yours." Adalee blushed and looked away, doing as he said. Reaching over, he pulled her to look at him. "I was joking."

Letting a sigh escape his lips, he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I know something's up. Derek's been over for a few nights now…" Adalee didn't answer him as she sat there, staring past him and into the woods. Stiles pulled her over the gearshift and into his lap, so he could press his forehead against hers. "Are your nightmares getting worse?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why haven't you told me? Why are you letting him come over there to watch you?" Adalee bit her lip and spoke quietly. "I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want to risk, telling you more than I should, and having you die the next day…" He knew she wasn't lying. The possibility of him dying got closer with each passing second.

"I'm your Batman. Let me worry about the consequences. Ok?" Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "I don't want you to." Stiles couldn't take seeing her so scared, so sad, so, shaken up. So he did the one thing he knew would take her mind off of it. He kissed her. It not only calmed him down, it relaxed her as well.

Her tense body instantly melted in his arms. Her lips moved over his softly, as if he would be the one to break this time. His left hand held her face gently as he deepened the kiss, his right, slipped under her shirt, feeling her warm smooth skin under his fingertips. Adalee let in a gasp of air, making him hesitate a little. Instead of pulling away, like he expected her to do, she pushed herself closer to his body, urging him to do more.

Stiles smiled against her lips as her own small hands, did the same as his, feeling his stomach softly. "Getting braver?" Adalee nodded before biting down on his lip lightly. "I'm tired of being scared to do things with you. I'm.. _sick_ of wanting to get close to you, but being too scared to take that chance." Her eyes looked into his, feeling as his grip tightened on her hip.

"Stop being scared. I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore. I'm with you Lee. Here. Now." Adalee looked at him, her eyes glazing over with tears. "Here, and now aren't good enough. Not when I know the truth. I want you there tomorrow, and years from now. It's isn't fair.. My life, it.." She closed her mouth when her voice cracked. Seeing the girl he cared about so scared to even get close to him, hurt.

"I'm not going to die. Stop thinking that. Stop believing in your visions. They can't always be true." She looked away, unable to look him in his warm honey brown eyes. "Lee I- Hey you-Why are you so- STOP THAT." They both spoke at the same time. Adalee even matched his pitch and irritation.

"They're always, _always_, going to be true Stiles. I can't change them.." Reaching up, she touched his face softly, letting a few tears fall from her eyes. "If I could change them, I would. But I can't." He held his hand over hers and sighed quietly. "We'll figure this out. Ok?" She nodded as he kissed the palm of her hand. "Don't ask Stiles, just do it.." He smiled, knowing what she meant. Leaning back in, he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_She's wrong. Everything will be fine._ He kissed her a bit harder than before, tugging at her belt loops. Adalee understood. She adjusted herself so she straddled him in the driver seat. Her hair fell around him, like a curtain, shielding him from the sun. Looking up in to her eyes, Stiles smiled. "You're never going to be without me. I swear to you. I'm fucking Batman."

Adalee smiled back at him, letting a few tears fall onto his cheek. "And I'm your Batgirl." _I'd rather die, than live without you stiles._ She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She didn't want to give him motive to go seeking his death. Because the more he wanted to be with her, the shorter his time became. "Let's just, sit here.." They both said nothing else, because there was nothing left to say..

Once back at home, Stiles walked Adalee to her door. It was dark and she knew she had gotten into trouble for skipping school. "We should go on a real date sometime soon." He held her small hand in his as he pulled her in. "I thought this was a real date. Quality time with you always is." Her grin was shy as he gave her his boyish smirk. "You miss, are quite the charmer. I'm definitely rubbing off on you."

Just as he was about to kiss her, the door came open. Stiles pulled away as Adalee looked into her doorway with slight fear. She hadn't seen that. "Grandmother. Grandfather." She hadn't seen them. Her hand squeezed Stiles' as they looked at the older couple. "Adalee! Dear, look at you. You're hair has gotten a lot longer since we saw you last."

Her grandmothers old brown eyes looked at her with a forcefulness that made Adalee let his hand go. "It has been a really long time Grandmother. Do you remember Stiles? He lives next door." They looked him over and Stiles could feel them stare holes into him. His skin actually _hurt._ "Grandfather!" The old man's gaze turned to his granddaughter and the pain disappeared.

"Why don't you have dinner with us Stiles. You can explain to me why you pulled my star child out of class." Stiles gulped as the older man's hand clasped around his shoulder, leading him inside. A quick glance to his girlfriend showed him that she didn't know this would happen. Her eyes were scared and confused.

At the dinner table, Stiles felt as Adalee slipped her bracelet over his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his own. He knew, that as long as she was beside him, he was going to be ok. Her mother looked at them both, worried. "We got a call from the school today. I told them you were sick and asked Stiles to take you home. Even told your father Stiles. So you should be fine." Stiles nodded, silently thanking her as he looked down at his food.

"Lily, let's cut the small talk, and ask what this boy knows." Adalee looked at her grandfather confusedly. "Know's about what? Because he doesn't know much. I've studied Chem with him, and he fails so badly at it." He raised his hand and Adalee immediately dropped the act. Her face when blank and her hand in Stiles' loosened.

"What has my beautiful granddaughter told you?" His eyes were expecting an answer, but her grandmother cut it. "Max, we haven't even introduced ourselves to this boy. It's been years!" She looked at him, her white hair catching the light, making her brown eyes sparkle. Her tanned skin, much like her grandfathers, held many wrinkles. "I'm Darla. This is her grandpa Max."

Stiles knew that _Darla's_ smile was a lie. He could feel it. "Dad, let her go." Max shook his head at his son and eyed Stiles. "Tell me what you know." Stiles glanced at Adalee but she was still unresponsive. "She's an oracle. I'm going to die. You're her elders. Lots of things really. She also said something about witches, and crazy people. She's tried teaching me history, but I fail at that too. It's hard to think when you're girlfriend looks as pretty as she does. She's hot. I mean, I took my pants once in front of her.. I am just going to shut up now.." He trailed off and Max dropped his hand. Adalee let in a deep breath and looked between her family members.

"Grandfather, I hate when you do that." She looked at Stiles and knew. He told them what they wanted to hear. Max sighed and Darla shook her head. "Dear, I thought you were smarter than that. We told you, rules are rules." They looked at her disappointedly and Adalee held her head high. "Rules are made to be broken. We have to test our limits. You both taught me that."

Lily looked at them all and tried to smile, but the situation was too dark for that. "Max, they're just kids. He's just a boy.." Stiles knew they were talking about his fate. "My father's the sheriff." Hoping that would help, failed. They did nothing but laugh. Declan looked at Stiles, signaling him to shut up. "He's the key. You can't disrupt that."

Adalee nodded her head furiously in agreement. Max still shook his head. "I know the outcome of this story, it's not going to end well. Don't get your hopes up." There was a moment of silence, and Stiles glanced around. No one was eating. "If he dies, grandfather, I'll do everything I can to join him."

Stiles felt his blood run cold at the sound of her voice. It was more mature than he was used to. Her innocent, small voice turned into something that scared him. "Oh really? What can you possibly do?" Looking over to his girlfriend, he couldn't help but jump.

Adalee's hair seemed to get bigger, as if it were beginning to float around her. Her eyes were dark, as she stared at her grandparent across the table. Her grip on his hand was tight enough where he couldn't let go, even if he wanted. "You're illusions don't fool me Adalee. Stop that."

Max held up his hand, but she didn't go blank like before. The plates, cups and utensils began to lift themselves away from the table. Darla put her hand on Max. "It's not an illusion. Lily, Declan, have you taught her how to control this?" They shook their heads and Stiles looked at them worried. "Control what? What can't she control?"

There was this faint buzzing sound and Stiles could feel his heart start to beat faster and harder. "ADALEE, CONTROL YOURSELF." Max was on edge as he watched the young girl. Lilly tried to reach out for her but something was holding her back. "What do we do? Declan?" Her father looked at Stiles and they held eye contact for what seemed like days.

Stiles reached over and brushed the hair from her face, hoping that would snap her out of it, but it didn't. It made it worse. The things around them began to levitate and he could see that whatever force was holding her parents back, held them tighter. The buzzing noise became louder, and the sound of breaking glass soon followed. Stiles glanced at his girlfriend on last time before the lights went out. Leaving them in total darkness….

**How was this chapter?! I hope you loved it! I'll update soon!


	11. Runaway

*Sorry it took me soooo long to write this.. I hope you enjoy. And thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 11:

Runaway.

Her hand gripped his tightly as they ran. "Lee! What the hell happened back there? What's going on?!" Adalee stopped and looked around her. They were in the dark woods, and she was frantic. "I don't know. I just, lost it." Her heart was racing in her chest as she thought of a place for them to hide. "Call, Derek. Or Scott. Anyone will do at this point." Stiles did as he was ordered as she paced back and forth between the trees.

"Stiles?" He had never felt so happy to hear his best friends voice. "What are you doing right now?" There was a pause as something was moved in the background. "I was sleeping. What's going on? Is everyone ok?" Adalee took the phone from him and started talking quietly with Scott. "Stiles needs to stay with you for a couple of days. Starting tonight." She hung up, not wanting to hear him argue.

Stiles pulled her into his arms and looked down in to her eyes. "Just breathe for a second ok? You're freaking me out.." He rubbed her arms and felt as she relaxed a little. "If they wanted to get me, wouldn't I be dead right now?" Adalee nodded slowly and he kissed the top of her head. "Then I'm going to be fine. Just, breathe."

Feeling his hands on her exposed skin, calmed her down. Adalee melted into his open arms and sighed softly. "Let's get back to my house, pack my things and head over to Scotts. I'm sure my dad won't mind. I'll just tell him your grandparents aren't comfortable knowing.. that I live right across from you." Adalee gripped at his shirt and he slipped his hands over hers. "It's going to be ok."

Part of him knew that he was wrong. He knew that something would happen and they'd both get hurt, but they needed to take the chance. "Derek." Adalee's voice was above a whisper and she looked around the woods. "Why are you calling for him?" Adalee ignored him and cupped her hands together, and put them over her mouth. "DEREK!" They stood in silence and Adalee slipped her hand in Stiles'. "Because they won't hurt him."

Within minutes, Derek stood in front of them. He was out of breath as he glanced between the two. "Don't tell me you called me over here just to have me be a lookout." When Derek's eyes fell on Adalee's, his face softened. "What happened?" Derek pulled her away from Stiles and felt as she wrapped her arms around him. "My grandparents are here. I unleashed.. I.. I.." She trailed off and Derek lifted her off the ground. "Are they still there?" She nodded into his neck and he growled. "What do you need me for?"

She pulled away and spoke softly. "To protect me while we get his things and bring them to Scotts. I saw.." Derek nodded once, shutting her up. "Alright, let's go." The walk itself was silent and awkward. Derek had Adalee firmly on his back. Stiles felt jealous, and Derek could smell it. He smirked as he watched the ground, and felt the young girls heart beating against his back.

When her house came into view, Derek set her down. Adalee instantly grabbed Stiles' hand and they all walked into his empty house carefully. Adalee, ran up to Stiles' with him and watched as he packed. Derek stayed down stairs to make sure no one came in. Stiles looked at her as he scribbled down a note for his dad. "I don't like it when you call for him you know. I'm your boyfriend."

Adalee gave him a small smile and reached out, touching his cheek. "I do know.." She let him go and they walked down the stairs. Derek looked at them from the window. "They're not happy. They know what you're planning Adalee." His eyes flashed red and she glanced behind him. "They'll get over it. Make sure Stiles get's to Scott's house safe. And I'll keep them occupied. Ok?" He nodded and before Stiles could protest, she was running towards her house, while Derek was dragging him to his jeep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

To say Adalee caught hell, was an understatement. Her arms were bruised and there were faint, healing cuts on her arms and neck. There was a small cut on her lip, but she could cover that up as easy as the ones on her body. The soreness, was something she couldn't get over. Her grandparents let her have it. They punished her for using a power she couldn't control. But she knew it was the only way she could save Stiles. Her visions had proved themselves useful for once, and it prolonged his life.

When Stiles found her, she was seated with Erica. "Hey beaut- WHOAH!" When Adalee looked up at him, he could see her busted lip and a faint ring around her neck. "What did they do to you?" Adalee shook her head, unable to really talk. Erica rubbed her back and shot a growl his way. "Just go away Stiles. You're doing more harm than good." Before he could speak, Adalee shot her hand and grabbed his wrist, giving him a pleading look.

"I'll get better. Wear this." She slipped another bracelet around his wrist that fit well with the one from the night before. He could faintly smelled the scent of orchids on it as she let him go. "It's so my grandfather can't use his powerful attacks on you. My mom made it last night." Stiles nodded and moved next to her. Erica looked at the two of them and looked across the cafeteria. "Derek, has us watching her."

Stiles followed her gaze to Isaac, and then his to Boyd. "They're not happy are they?" Adalee shook her head and spoke softly. "For once, it's directed towards me. So, you're safe." He looked into her black eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. "Why are you letting the wolves protect you?" She smiled and closed her eyes. "Because I run with them." She took her hand and placed it over his, leading it up to the back of her neck. "They're my life. I can't turn back Stiles. I've been branded."

Stiles moved his hand from her neck, to her cheek. "You were marked to be his wife. You're mine now. You don't need them to protect you. That's my job." Before Adalee could open her eyes to look at him, Erica had yanked her back a little. "Adalee, we need to go. Stiles.." Erica stopped to look at the pair. "We're protecting her, so you both can be together. Don't try to be a hero." She helped Adalee to her feet and he watched as they gathered their things. Adalee pressed her lips against his softly before walking away with Erica. Stiles felt like she was slipping away from him. The more she ran with the wolves, the further away from him she became.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Thanks for letting Stiles stay here Melissa." The sheriff looked at Scotts mom as the boys sat in the living room and 'studied.' She sighed and glanced back at them. "No problem. He's always over here anyway." Melissa shot him a smile and he chuckled. "They were getting ready to leave today so he shouldn't be back any time soon." They both shot each other a knowing glance and nodded.

Stiles couldn't contain his smile. Adalee had practically shut herself inside her wolf bubble since they've been in town. 2 weeks. He had been without his girlfriend for 2 weeks. "I'm surprised at the fact that she's dating him. She's such a smart girl." Melissa had said that loud enough for the boys to hear and Stiles couldn't contain his annoyance.

"Hey! I'm the smartest decision she's made!" Both parents laughed, including Scott. Soon there was a knock on the door and Scott's face hardened, alarming Stiles. Melissa answered the door and gasped. "Oh, hello." She moved over to the side and Adalee walked in, with her grandparents. "Sorry to just drop by unannounced. Adalee needed a ride and we thought we'd see the parent of the star lacrosse player before we left."

Adalee's eyes met Scott's and Stiles. Her voice, was lower than a whisper. _"Run."_ Scott grabbed Stiles' wrist and they snuck out the back door. They ran towards the woods and found Derek and his pack there. "What are you guys doing here?" Derek looked at Scotts house and motioned for his pack to surround it. "We followed her out here."

_The house was filled with mumbled chatter. Adalee walked around, looking at everything as the adults spoke. "It's not safe yet. Just a little longer Derek." _He nodded once as she moved in front of the window. He turned to the two and glared at them. "On my signal, you're both going to act like you were outside goofing off." They nodded and Derek turned his attention to Adalee. "Back then, when _I_ was the better choice, she was never in danger. But since that changed, since she chose _you_, I'm protecting her more than I need to." He growled and he gripped his fists to keep from transforming. "She's in more danger than ever before. All because you couldn't keep to yourself. She's doing this, so you don't die."

Stiles had gotten used to Derek's low jabs and hurtful truths. But this one, was more than just a jab. It was a shot to the brain. Everyone had to keep reminding him how dangerous it was to be with her. And it was the truth. They were more focused on keeping them safe, than finding the kanima. Which should've been the number 1 priority. But it wasn't. Why?

Because Derek loved her. A girl that was once his. He had claim on her before Stiles knew about werewolves , and the other world. Adalee had changed her mind long ago. For some unknown reason, she saw herself with Stiles. Not Derek. And that wasn't enough for Derek to change how he felt about her. Stiles could see it just by the way he looked after her. He wasn't Alpha sourwolf. Derek became the person she knew too well. He wouldn't change for her. Even if she had changed, and tore away from him.

Derek's hand twitched and Scott and Stiles ran to the back yard. His beta's became stiff as Adalee came out, a fake smile plastered on her face. They had gotten there in time to watch as the adults came out behind her. "There you boys are. Adalee said you were back here, but I didn't believe you'd just run out at the sound of a doorbell." Melissa smiled at both boys and the Sheriff just looked at them both.

"Boys." Stiles cleared his throat and looked at Adalee's grandparents. "It's nice seeing you again." They gave a curt nod his way and Adalee winced. Her grandfather's grip on her shoulder had tightened. "We trust you won't be sneaking into our little girls bedroom at night will you?" Stiles shook his head, knowing the truth would get them all killed. "No sir."

There was an awkward silence as they all stood there. Adalee's eyes darted between them and the woods. Soon her chest started to tighten. Her body felt as if it were paralyzed. She couldn't move, or breathe.

_Screams. Unfamiliar screams. There was the sound of sirens and heavy, frantic footsteps on the ground. Adalee looked around worriedly, hoping she would see someone she knew. And she saw several. They were at a lacrosse game. Everyone was dropping around her, as if they were being put to sleep. Soon, her eyes fell upon the lacrosse team surrounding one of their own. She ran up to them, expecting to see Stiles, but found someone else in his place. His hands were covered in blood._

"Breathe for me babe. Just, breathe.." Adalee let in a breath of air and felt as Stiles' heart beat against her back. His arms were around her protectively as she tried to grasp onto reality. "Just follow my breathing pattern. See? Breathe in, breathe out. It's ok." She did as she was told and glanced up at the adults that surrounded her.

Melissa crouched down and gave her a once over. "How did you know to do that Stiles?" He smiled and held Adalee a little tighter. "She's my girlfriend. How stupid would I be not to know?" Adalee tilted her head back to lay on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "How bad was it this time?" The sheriff looked at her and smiled. "Not bad. Stiles saw the signs and held you before you fell. You bring out the good in this hardheaded boy."

Adalee couldn't help but giggle at his praise before realizing her grandparents weren't fond of Stiles. She found them staring at the pair with fear in their eyes. Her grandmother looked at Melissa. "She's going to be fine right?" When she nodded they let out a fake sigh. "We have to go dear." Adalee got to her feet with help from stiles and hugged them softly. Her grandmother whispered in her ears. "This doesn't changed anything. There will be another to silence him."

Adalee held her mother tighter, scaring the old woman, who sensed that her granddaughter was tapping into her untamed power. "And I will be there to make sure they don't." When they pulled away, everyone could see the tension. They left without another word and Adalee visibly relaxed. Melissa looked at her and raised a brow. "Do these attacks happen often?" Adalee shook her head, knowing that a lie was better than the truth. "Not really. When they do, it's because of stress." Ms. McCall bought the answer and the two parents walked off.

Stiles latched on to Adalee and held her tightly. "What did you see?" Adalee buried her head into her boyfriends chest and sighed worriedly. "It's Jackson." Scott looked at them and Adalee pulled away. "I just saw Jackson. I don't know what it had to do with him, but he was dead."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Work has been crazy! Review and I'll update soon!


	12. I'm Sorry

Hey readers!

Due to the fact that I no longer write for this story, I have decided to delete it, along with 2 others that I have also stopped writing for. I will only be working on my Isaac Fanfiction and my Fred Weasley fanfic. Maybe a rent one. I'm sorry. I just don't have the drive for this and the other stories like I used to. It's going towards other, vastly different stories that I do enjoy writing.

Lots of love,

Arabunny.


End file.
